La musa de una historia de miedo
by Mr.Rex
Summary: Jade escribe una obra de teatro y con eso, su vida perfecta empieza a complicarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Aquí traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste. Este capítulo es algo pequeño, pero en fin, pronto volveré con otro.**

**Por favor dejenme saber que opinan.**

***Victorious no me pertenece.**

**La Musa De Una Historia De Miedo**

**Capítulo 1**

Paredes oscuras creaban confort para ella; la soledad, le daba la paz necesaria y las ventanas abiertas, dejaban entrar una brisa fresca, que lograba una atmosfera perfecta. El silencio de la madrugada era profundo, pero no podía percibirlo, porque su mente le susurraba palabras sin descanso, agitando su corazón, al compás de los sentimientos que iban aflorando, sin que pudiera controlarlos.

Inspiración repentina; que la había invadido, arrebatándole el sueño, aquella noche, y la inducía a escribir algo, sobre lo que ella no tenía voz ni voto.

No era la primera vez que Jade West se dejaba seducir, por esos momentos de levitación emocional, en los que veía mezclarse sus propias sensaciones, con diversos contextos, creando historias, que luego cobrarían vida, de la mano de un gran número de artistas.

Ser guionista, era uno de sus talentos y ella adoraba que así fuera; sin embargo, en esta ocasión, algo era distinto. Por algún motivo, esta vez, había una aprensión en su estado consciente, que le gritaba que se detuviera, que señalaba un error. Aquella era su obra, pero algo en su interior parecía no querer reconocerla.

Dejó de escribir, sintiéndose confundida, su corazón aún latía con fuerza, su alma aún estaba en la historia y se negaba a volver a la realidad. Trató de clamarse, respirando profundamente y sonrió, burlándose de sí misma, al notar que su conflicto era absurdo.

Finalmente, en su intento de encontrar el problema, dio una leída rápida a lo que acababa de redactar. Usualmente, ella no se detenía a revisar sus palabras, hasta haber terminado su obra, porque pensaba que eso le quitaba frescura y fluidez a lo que trataba de expresar, pero en ese momento sintió que no tenía otra opción.

Para su sorpresa, le bastó con empezar a leer, para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Cada palabra, cada frase, cada detalle plasmado en el papel, parecía haber salido de otro espíritu. Aquella historia en la que se había sumergido profundamente, casi sin tomar consciencia de ello, no era nada parecida a lo que había escrito antes.

Se encontró mirando la pantalla, con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose, de dónde habían salido esas sensaciones, esos personajes que se amaban tanto entre sí. -¿Romance?- se preguntó en voz alta, esperando una respuesta de sí misma, pero no la encontró. Ella jamás habría puesto un sentimiento tan empalagoso como el amor, en ninguna de sus historias. Esa no era ella, ni siquiera el hecho de mantener una relación con Beck, había logrado que se expresara de ese modo y eso le asustaba aún más, porque sabía que no era su novio quien la había inspirado; y si no había sido él, ¿Entonces, quién?

Se dispuso a cerrar su laptop, deteniéndose, una fracción de segundo, antes de hacerlo. Aún era víctima de una batalla interna. No había terminado de escribir el guión, y tenía toda la carga de emociones quemando en su interior, envenenándola y no dejándole más opción que escribir, para salvarse.

Suspiró lentamente, dejándose invadir por completo, por la maldita inspiración, que esa noche la atacaba sin piedad. Sabía que ésta era la historia más aterradora que había escrito nunca, y era así, porque no lograba y no quería reconocer el rincón de su alma, del que había salido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Por fin de regreso. He tenido una semana muy... difícil. En fin.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: ABlaker, AsukaMiyamoto, Loverxanime, Mas allá de la realidad, karuraChan1 y lindsaywest. Y gracias a los lectores en general.**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. **

***Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 2**

Jade, no era una persona fatalista. Aunque se enojara la mayor parte del tiempo, debido a su escasa paciencia, ella jamás hacía demasiado alboroto por nada, pues tenía soluciones rápidas y prácticas para franquear cualquier obstáculo en su camino, y claro, esas soluciones solían traer consigo, gente gritando o llorando, objetos rompiéndose y otras cosas, poco beneficiosas para el resto, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ella era así y no planeaba cambiar.

Había pasado toda la noche escribiendo un libreto con alma propia, que ahora pedía ser interpretado y aunque no lo aceptara, cada vez se sentía más apasionada por ello; sin embargo, Jade ya había decidido, que esas páginas jamás saldrían de sus archivos personales, pues eso significaba complicar las cosas. Empezando, porque tenía que reconocer, para sí misma y para el resto de personas, que era capaz de sentir lo que estaba ahí plasmado, y eso le resultaba patético y cursi; también porque sabía que si aceptaba la realización de su obra, pronto se introduciría tanto en ella, que no podría controlarse y tenía miedo de necesitar escarbar en su alma y descubrir cosas que no quería.

Agotada por la falta de sueño, dejó que un baño de agua fría la reanimase. Cerró los ojos concentrándose únicamente en la sensación de las gotas de agua congelando su piel, de a pocos, como acariciando su cuerpo y golpeándolo a la vez. No volvería a pensar en la noche que había pasado, ignoraría cada vez que su mente la llevara de vuelta a ese mundo ficticio, y seguiría con su vida normal.

Envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y salió del baño, pensando en vestirse rápidamente, pues suponía que Beck ya debía estar esperándola en la primera planta, para llevarla a la escuela. Por algún motivo, esa mañana necesitaba tener a su novio, más cerca que nunca y estaba deseosa de darle un beso eterno de buenos días. Lo que no esperaba, era encontrarlo en su habitación cuando abrió la puerta, y menos, verlo revisando la laptop de ella.

-¡Beck! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- se encontró gritando, antes de poder controlar su tono de voz. Se suponía que debían pasar un momento agradable. Esperó en silencio una respuesta de su novio, quien sostenía las manos en alto en señal de rendición.

-Tranquila, tu mamá salió y pensé que podía esperarte aquí.- respondió él. –Estaba leyendo el libreto que escribiste... aún no lo termino, pero creo que es grandioso.

-¿Qué?...Pero… Yo no… Beck, ¿Por qué te sientes con derecho de revisar mi computadora?- dijo ella, sin saber exactamente, qué era lo que estaba reclamando. Sólo estaba furiosa, de que su novio encontrara el archivo, que ella quería ignorar.

Ante esto, Beck la miró, indignado. –Tú revisas hasta mi correo electrónico.

-¿Te estás quejando de mí? – preguntó Jade, ansiosa por desviar el tema de conversación.

-No, yo sólo…

-¿Por qué quieres pelear conmigo?

-¿Qué? Pero si tú…

-Está bien, te perdono. –dijo la chica gótica, imaginando que eso era suficiente, para que Beck olvidara el libreto. –En un segundo estoy lista. – agregó, caminando hacia su guardarropa y desprendiéndose de la toalla, mientras elegía algo que ponerse.

Beck la miró confundido al inicio, pero luego se dejó hipnotizar por el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, que aún seguía cautivándolo, como la primera vez. –Eh… claro. –dijo y Jade contuvo una sonrisa, sabía que en momentos así, sin importar lo que fuera, ella ganaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Jade. –dijo Beck, mientras viajaban camino a la escuela. La chica gótica volteó a mirarlo en respuesta. –Ese guión que escribiste es…-agregó él, siendo bruscamente interrumpido.

-Es una estupidez. –completó Jade, claramente molesta de tener esa conversación. -No sé por qué lo hice, pero pensaba eliminarlo de todos modos.

-No, no puedes hacer eso.

-Claro que puedo. –respondió ella, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. –Es mi libreto, y haré con él lo que me venga en gana.

Beck volteó a mirarla con frustración. -¿No tienes idea de lo que has hecho verdad?- dijo, tratando de convencer a su novia. –Sí llevas esta historia a las tablas, podrías hacerte famosa.

-Yo no escribo historias así. –aclaró ella. –No quiero hacerme famosa con algo que ni siquiera puedo reconocer como mío.

-Jade, tú lo escribiste y lo hiciste estupendamente. –dijo él, con una sonrisa amable. –Creo es que lo mejor que has hecho hasta ahora.

-Eso significa que mis otras obras no te gustaron. –sentenció ella, buscando desviar la conversación una vez más.

-¿Qué? ¿En qué momento…? –empezó él, pero se detuvo, pareciendo darse cuenta de la situación. -No me cambies de tema.

-Beck, ya no quiero hablar de esto. –admitió ella, tratando de calmarse. Sabía que con Beck siempre era mejor pedir las cosas por las buenas. –Por favor, sólo olvida que lo leíste.

-No puedo.

-¡¿Por qué?

-Porque soy tu novio, te quiero y no puedo dejar que abandones un trabajo tan bueno. –respondió Beck, en su típico tono amable, mientras aparcaba el auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-No me siento segura, respecto a este guión. –se encontró diciendo ella, en un arranque de sinceridad. –Sería algo muy complicado. –agregó, notando que su novio empezaba a convencerla.

-Vamos, sabes que lo harás genial.- la tranquilizó su novio. –Eres una gran directora, además, ahora que lo leí, siento que necesito interpretar a Andrew. –concluyó, pareciendo estar seguro de haber ganado en esa discusión.

-No lo sé.

-Por favor. –pidió él, con una sonrisa. –Sé que quieres. Sólo di que sí.

-¡Bien, lo haré! –dijo Jade, tras un suspiro, lento y malhumorado. –pero si quieres el papel, tendrás que audicionar como todos. –aclaró.

-Lo que usted diga, señorita.

-Y desde ya te digo, yo no soy una mediocre, así que voy a hacer esto bien, aunque la obra siga pareciéndome estúpida; y me pondré insoportable, pero tendrás que aguantarme y hacer lo que diga sin replicar.

-A la orden, capitán. –aceptó él, con una amplia sonrisa. –Tú eres la directora, tú mandas.

-Bien. –dijo Jade, notando con miedo, que estaba demasiado emocionada y que no había marcha atrás. Salió del auto, pensando en todo lo que tendría que organizar. Las ideas sobre escenografía, vestuario, caracterización, iluminación, casting, entre otras cosas, empezaron a rondar su cabeza a una velocidad increíble, impidiendo que pudiera pensar con claridad.

-¿Y tú serás Mónica?- preguntó Beck, sacándola del laberinto mental en que había estado atrapada.

-No. -dijo ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, por la seguridad de su respuesta. –No soy lo que busco para ese papel. –Agregó, para no dar tiempo a Beck, de hacer otra pregunta, para la que ella misma no tenía respuesta.

De pronto, un auto a toda velocidad, pasó muy cerca de Jade forzándola a hacerse para atrás bruscamente.

-¿Qué diablos…?- exclamó Jade, antes de notar que era el auto de Trina. -¡Fíjate por donde andas idiota!

-¡Descuida, la próxima vez no fallo!- respondió histérica, la mayor de las Vega, mientras Tori bajaba del asiento del copiloto, rápidamente.

-¡Trina! –reprendió Tori a su hermana, acercándose a Jade, sin decirle nada, pero observándola como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-¡¿Cómo puedes defenderla después de lo que te hizo? –gritó Trina, mirando a Tori. -Tal vez tú, te olvides de las cosas con facilidad, pero yo no voy a dejar que esta… chica, se salga con la suya.

-Vega, amarra al bulldog que tienes por hermana.-dijo Jade, con aspereza, antes de macharse, de la mano de Beck, mientras seguía escuchando a Tori, tratando de tranquilizar a Trina.

Detestaba cuando la castaña, soportaba sus maltratos o insultos sin defenderse. Siempre tan correcta, tan amigable. En momentos así, Jade daba cualquier cosa por quebrar ese carácter noble, como logró hacerlo en la primera confrontación que ellas tuvieron. Prefería mil veces, enfrentarse a una Tori capaz de vengarse, incluso con golpes bajos, porque de ese modo, era más fácil de odiar.

El día anterior, después de muchos intentos, Jade había logrado sabotear una presentación de canto de Tori y había resultado tan sencillo para ella, que realmente se sentía tonta por no haberlo conseguido antes.

Todo lo que había necesitado, era un dulce de la tienda de bromas y a una inocente Cat que se ofreciera a entregarlo, para dejar a Tori con una voz aguda y chirriante. Después de eso, sólo se había sentado entre el público a ver, cómo esa chica a la que todos querían y admiraban, pasaba el momento más bochornoso de su vida.

El hecho de que, esa tarde, Tori hubiese salido huyendo de la escuela, a causa de la vergüenza, no le causó ningún remordimiento a Jade, pues la castaña se lo merecía, por haber insinuado, días atrás, que su voz era mejor que la de la chica gótica.

Después de aquella… "broma", Jade había pasado toda la tarde, reproduciendo en su mente esa mirada que Tori siempre ponía, cuando se sentía triste o humillada. Esa mirada que la mostraba tan frágil, y que lograba bajarla de esa perfección, en que todos la mantenían.

Jade se había encontrado sonriendo varias veces, el día anterior, a causa de sus recuerdos, pero no era tanto por el éxito de su hazaña, sino por el simple recuerdo de esa mirada.

-Creo que deberías disculparte con ella. –dijo Beck, trayéndola de regreso, desde algún pensamiento, que olvidó en el instante que fue interrumpida.

-No. –respondió, con voz indiferente.

-Te excediste con esa broma y lo sabes.

-Pues, que venga y me lo diga. –alegó ella, empezando a enojarse. –No tienes que defenderla todo el tiempo. Ella podría hacerlo sola ¿Sabes?

-Tori siempre trata de evitar problemas. –respondió él, suavizando la voz. Jade sabía que él hacía eso, para impedir los celos de parte de ella.

-Suficiente, no quiero que Vega, sea un tema de conversación para nosotros.- dijo la chica gótica, tajantemente. –Olvida lo que pasó. Ella ya lo hizo. Estoy segura de que no mencionará el tema de nuevo.

Beck suspiró dejándole notar su frustración, pero no volvió a insistir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por dejar sus reviews: AsukaMiyamoto, Loverxanime, Hime-chan196, karuraChan1, Mas allá de la realidad y Lindsaywest. Es serio, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí.**

***Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 3**

-Está bien. Vete si así lo quieres. –dijo una joven de mirada triste, dejando sentir el dolor en su voz. –…pero, no dejaré de amarte, sin importar cuánto…

-¡Siguiente!- gritó Jade, haciendo que la muchacha del escenario, diera un brinco por el susto.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó la joven, insegura.

-Sí, no me agradas.- agregó la chica gótica, con aspereza, clavando su vista en el libreto que tenía en las manos. La actriz, se fue sin decir más.

-Jade…-empezó Beck en un tono suave, haciendo un gesto con la mano a la muchacha que acababa de ingresar al salón, para que esperara afuera, y tomó asiento junto a su novia. – ¿Porqué no dejas que audicionen conmigo? Sí ya me escogiste como Andrew, tal vez debería…

-¡No voy a verte realizar una escena de amor con ochenta chicas! –interrumpió ella, alterada, en parte por cansancio, en parte porque después de ver a un sinnúmero de actrices, aún no se sentía conforme con nadie. –Además, tú las viste, ninguna se acerca a lo que quiero.

-Lo sé. -aceptó él, abrazándola tiernamente y guardando silencio por un instante, para luego continuar. –Si tan sólo dejaras que Tori…

-¡No empieces con eso!- gritó ella, soltándose del brazo de Beck. –Antes, clavaría mi mano a esta mesa.

Frustrada, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró hondo. Era la cuarta vez en el día que tenían esa discusión, y estaba furiosa, porque mientras más chicas se paraban en el escenario frente a ella, más se convencía de que su novio tenía razón, sin embargo, aún no entraba en pánico y todavía tenía fuerzas para pasar unas cuantas horas más, buscando entre las otras actrices.

-¿Sabes? He leído tu obra unas diez veces. –dijo él, tomando la mano de Jade. –Y sé que te sonará extraño, pero creo que este personaje fue hecho a la medida de Tori.

Las palabras de Beck golpearon contra ella, con la fuerza de la peor de las agresiones. Se puso de pie bruscamente, mirando a Beck con ojos asesinos, tratando de articular palabras, que por la ira que sentía, se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. -¿Qué acabas de decir? –logró preguntar, finalmente, con voz amenazante.

-Bueno, yo…

-¡Yo no escribí nada para ella! ¡¿Me oíste? ¡Yo…! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre? –Se defendió Jade, sintiendo cómo la sangre subía a su cabeza. –Ya sabía que esta maldita obra traería problemas. –agregó lanzando el libreto lejos de ella, con toda la fuerza que encontró.

El salón quedó en silencio, mientras Beck se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y Jade, esperaba secretamente, algún comentario tranquilizador de parte de su novio. Después de todo, él siempre lograba apaciguarla.

-Bueno, si todo esto te hace sentir tan mal, entonces, tal vez tengas razón. –dijo él, cruzándose de brazos, con una mirada de decepción. –Olvidemos la obra y listo.

Jade se congeló en su sitio, sintiendo que perdía la estabilidad ante las palabras que había escuchado. No se suponía que Beck dijera eso; y en el fondo, ella quería que él siguiera insistiendo con hacer la obra, para poder continuar quejándose de la estupidez que representaba dicho proyecto, mientras su novio, le daba mil razones para continuar. Así se había sentido cómoda hasta el momento, y ahora, se había quedado sin bases para discutir, sin impedimentos para detener todo. Ahora, era libre para escoger sin ningún tipo de presión y por primera vez, sintió el peso de aquella decisión que no quería tomar.

Notó la mirada de Beck, quien esperaba una respuesta, pero ella estaba demasiado confundida para decir algo, por lo que salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a su novio atrás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez fuera de la escuela, caminó sin un rumbo fijo, pues no quería llegar a ningún lado y sólo esperaba alejarse de su realidad, por un instante. Estaba enojada consigo misma, por desear algo que iba en contra de su personalidad, y hasta de su propio orgullo; pero era cierto, y no podía evitarlo aunque se odiara por ello, deseaba realizar su obra, como nunca lo había deseado antes. Y es que… sí, era cursi, y sí le estaba trayendo problemas, pero era su obra, y no era mala en absoluto, lo que causaba en ella una terrible confusión, al no saber si sentirse orgullosa o aborrecerse por haberla escrito.

Y sobre todos sus problemas, estaba Vega, una vez más metiéndose entre Jade y sus objetivos. No quería verla cerca de ese proyecto, no quería que actuara junto a Beck, no quería darle el papel por el que la gente la aplaudiría nuevamente, porque, eso sí era seguro, Tori se robaría el espectáculo como siempre. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan condenadamente buena en todo? Pensaba Jade, con frustración, notando que no podía pedir que la gente la apreciara menos, si ella, Jade West, muchas veces había quedado sorprendida por el talento de la castaña.

Suspiró, echando de menos el vaso de café que olvidó en el salón, y su caminata se convirtió en una búsqueda, de algún lugar donde pudiera conseguir otro.

Por un momento, Jade se encontró preguntándose, qué hubiese pasado si Tori no hubiese chochado y coqueteado con Beck, en su primer día de clases. ¿Ahora ellas dos serían amigas? La idea llegó como un flash a su cabeza y del mismo modo fue descartada; porque, la amistad era un sentimiento muy pequeño para que Tori encajara en él. Ni siquiera la rivalidad, servía con ella. No, sólo el odio era suficientemente apasionado e intenso para contener todo lo que Jade, sentía cuando tenía a Tori cerca, sólo el odio requería de esa entrega incontrolable, de la que Jade era presa y por la que no podía dejar de dedicarse a Tori, a su destrucción, a la búsqueda de sus reacciones. Sólo había dos sentimientos así de grandes, pero el odio, era el único en el que ella se permitiría pensar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eran las siete de la noche, cuando Jade llegó a casa de los Vega, no había querido razonar aquel asunto, para no sabotear su propia decisión con innumerables objeciones, por lo que bajó de su auto antes de poder detenerse y tocó el timbre de la casa, forzando su paciencia al máximo, mientras esperaba a que alguien atendiera.

-¿Jade?- dijo Tori, pareciendo sorprendida. La chica gótica sonrió de medio lado, al reconocer ese gesto que la castaña siempre ponía, cuando recibía sus visitas inesperadas. Sin decir más, entró a la casa, sintiendo cómo, la otra chica, la seguía con la mirada. -¿Qué necesitas ahora?- preguntó Tori, con resignación en su tono de voz.

Jade, la miró con arrogancia. Era cierto que necesitaba su ayuda, pero jamás dejaría que las cosas se vieran desde esa perspectiva. –Vine a decirte que te permitiré audicionar para mi obra.

Tori frunció el seño, caminando lentamente hacia Jade, con algo de recelo, mientras la chica gótica mantenía su sonrisa de autosuficiencia. -¿Qué obra?- preguntó la castaña.

-Una, igual que todas las demás, Vega. –dijo Jade, con apatía. – Mañana a las tres en el salón de la clase de Sikowitz.- agregó tajantemente, dándose media vuelta, hacia la salida.

-No creo que vaya. –dijo Tori, y Jade frenó en seco, girándose lentamente para encarar a la castaña.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó, ocultando por completo su decepción.

-Porque conociéndote, seguro usas la excusa de la audición para burlarte de mí o algo así.

Jade rodó los ojos, con notable fastidio. Detestaba no haber sido ella quien pensara en eso primero, porque habría sido algo grandioso. No era la primera vez que Tori demostraba tener una mente más retorcida que la de ella y eso le molestaba.

-No seas cobarde, Vega. –dijo Jade, buscando persuadir a la castaña. –Me tomaré el trabajo de esperarte, así que no faltes.

-Jade…- empezó Tori, con voz decidida. -Ya te lo dije, no pienso ir.

Jade se acercó a ella, clavando su mirada en los ojos cafés, que ahora mostraban miedo. La chica gótica, tenía más de un método para aterrorizar a las personas, pero disfrutaba mucho cuando bastaba con una sola mirada intensa y furiosa, para que alguien retrocediera, como lo hacía Tori en esta ocasión.

Sin dejar de vigilar a su presa, sacó el libreto que traía en su mochila y lo acercó a la chica frente a ella, estrellándolo contra su pecho, para hacerla reaccionar.

-¿Q-qué es esto?- Tartamudeó Tori, retrocediendo, hasta que el sofá, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, por lo que cayó sentada.

-Es el libreto. –dijo Jade, mirándola hacia abajo con aires de superioridad, y disfrutando al notarla tan indefensa, confundida y ciertamente asustada.

-Jade, yo…

-Léelo y te espero mañana a las 3pm. –agregó la gótica, caminado a pasos rápidos hacia la puerta para evitar más preguntas, que no iba a responder. Sabía que en cuanto Tori leyera el guión, no podría resistirse a audicionar, después de todo, como había dicho Beck, y muy a su pesar, el personaje parecía hecho a la medida de Tori Vega.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Quiero agradecer a quienes leen mi historia y por supuesto a quienes comentan: karuraChan1, AsukaMiyamoto, ABlaker, Loverxanime, Más allá de la realidad, Hime-chan196 y lindsaywest. Muchas, muchas gracias.**

**Déjenme saber qué les parece este capítulo. **

***Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 4**

El reloj de Jade, ya marcaba las tres de la tarde con un minuto y ella empezaba a desesperarse. Sus dedos golpeaban ansiosamente contra la mesa, mientras su mirada no dejaba de desplazarse de la puerta hacia el libreto, del libreto hacia el reloj, del reloj hacia los ojos de Beck, quien parecía tan calmado como siempre.

-Jade, tranquila. Seguro que no tarda. –dijo él, con una sonrisa.

-Es tarde, ¿Cómo puedo confiar en la responsabilidad de alguien que se retrasa en la audición?

-Sólo ha pasado un minuto.

-Ya casi dos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, rebelando a una Tori que parecía muy emocionada. Definitivamente, el miedo a una posible broma de Jade, ya se le había quitado. -¿Cómo es que pasaste de payasos despedazados a esto?- preguntó la castaña, con una sonrisa. –Esta obra es grandiosa.

-Beck, sal del salón. –ordenó Jade, y su novio la miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él, en un volumen lo suficientemente bajo, para que sólo Jade pudiera escucharlo.

-Porque necesito saber si podré trabajar con ella, sin tenerte de mediador. –respondió la chica gótica, también en voz baja.

Beck no hizo más preguntas y se dirigió a la puerta. –Buena suerte. –le susurró a Tori, antes de salir.

-Bien, empecemos. –dijo Jade, mirando a la castaña, sin expresión alguna. No quería incomodarla esta vez, pero tampoco quería ser amable con ella. Sólo buscaba que Tori lograra concentrarse lo suficiente para entrar en su personaje. -¿Cat te dio las indicaciones afuera?

-Sí, pero…

-Me basta con que sepas qué escena harás ahora.

-Sí, sé qué escena, pero…

-Bien, concéntrate. Tres, dos, uno, acción.

Tori obedeció, sin decir más. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente, dejó de ser ella. -¿Te vas tan pronto? –dijo Mónica, con desesperación, mirando a los ojos de su amante.

-Nunca debí venir. –dijo Jade, siguiendo la línea de Andrew.

-Siempre eres tan frío al marcharte. –casi susurró Mónica, bajando la mirada. –No pareces el mismo de hace unos minutos y... me confundes.

-Sólo deja que me vaya ¿Quieres?- expresó Jade, sintiéndose extraña. La actuación de Tori estaba siendo muy intensa y la energía que le trasmitía su mirada, empezaba a exigirle la misma intensidad en respuesta.

-No puedo hacerlo. No soy tu juguete Andrew. –Exclamó Mónica con lágrimas en los ojos. - Te amo. Por favor, deja de lastimarme.

Jade, miró a la chica frente a ella, y no pudo evitar perderse en sus palabras, en el sonido de su voz, en sus ojos que reflejaban todo su sufrimiento. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero abandonó su asiento, caminando hacia Mónica, conducida por el espíritu de Andrew.

Cada línea del libreto estaba impresa en su mente, por lo que no necesitó leer más. -¿No lo entiendes? No quiero amarte, pero no puedo evitarlo. Quiero dejar de verte, pero siempre vuelvo y esto tiene que detenerse. –Andrew se acercó, a pasos lentos hacia su amante, tomándola por los brazos, y mirándola intensamente. -Quiero odiarte Mónica. Así deben ser las cosas.

Mónica se alejó de Andrew, como si el más leve contacto con su piel, le causara dolor. Su llanto era incontrolable y lleno de impotencia- Está bien. Vete si así lo quieres. –dijo entre sollozos. -…pero, no dejaré de amarte, sin importar cuánto trates de alejarme.

Andrew se dio media vuelta, hacia la salida, pero Mónica corrió hacia él, abrazándolo por la espalda, sin dejar de llorar. Ante esto, Andrew no resistió más y giró para ver a su amada, levantando suavemente, el mentón de ella con uno de sus dedos.

Las manos de Mónica rodearon el cuello de Andrew, haciendo que el corazón de él se acelerara, mientras se dejaba envolver por todo lo que sentía por ella, por Mónica… ¿O acaso era Tori la dueña de esa mirada, en la que empezaba a perderse? No, claro que era Mónica.

Los labios de los amantes se acercaron en busca de un beso que ninguno podía evitar, entonces, su mundo se detuvo, con el sonido que la puerta del salón hizo al abrirse y ambas actrices salieron de sus personajes, descubriéndose demasiado cerca la una de la otra, por lo que retrocedieron rápidamente.

-¿Ya acabó la audición? -preguntó Cat, sonriendo alegremente.

-Sí, ya terminó. –respondió Jade, con apatía.

-¿Y? ¿Me darás el papel? -preguntó Tori, pareciendo ansiosa.

- Aún no tomo una decisión, Vega. -dijo la chica gótica.-Te avisaré por mail, si es que pasaste.

-De acuerdo. –aceptó la castaña, caminando hacia la puerta. –Adiós. – dijo, girándose antes de salir, para echar una última mirada hacia Jade, reflejando en su rostro, lo que parecía desconcierto.

Fue hasta que Tori salió, que Jade se permitió sonreír. Claro que había conseguido el papel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eran las 2am, y Jade permanecía inmóvil sobre su cama, paseando la mirada por los rincones de su habitación que eran tenuemente iluminados, por la luz que entraba por su ventana.

Su mente, llevaba un buen rato jugando con ella, haciéndole recordar la audición de Tori. Había sido actuación, se decía a sí misma. Actuación nada más. Ella sólo había expresado los sentimientos de Andrew, y lo más importante, jamás había visto a Tori por sobre Mónica.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, buscando paz, pero lo único que consiguió, fue encontrarse con la mirada triste, de la actriz que había llorado frente a ella, esa tarde. Se incorporó al instante, como si acabara de despertar de un mal sueño, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, mientras se preguntaba qué diablos le estaba pasando.

Casi sin pensarlo tomó su teléfono y empezó a marcar.

-Jade ¿Estás bien?- contestó un adormilado Beck, del otro lado de la línea, pareciendo preocupado.

-Eh…sí. ¿Te desperté?- preguntó ella, sintiéndose torpe.

-Son las… dos de la mañana. –respondió Beck. -¿Qué creíste que iba a estar haciendo aparte de dormir?

-Lo siento. –dijo ella. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el control sobre sus actos y empezaba a desesperarse por recuperarlo. –Sólo quería decirte que te amo.

-Yo también te amo Jade. –dijo él, sonando cada vez más confundido. -¿En serio estás bien?

-Sí. -mintió- Soñé contigo y desperté con ganas de decirte que te amo. Es todo.

-Descansa amor. –dijo él, y Jade supo al instante que su novio estaba sonriendo.

-Nos vemos mañana. –se despidió ella.

-Adiós.

Tras colgar el teléfono, buscó comodidad en su cama y se forzó a dejar de pensar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Creo que tardé más de lo que esperaba. Me disculpo por eso. Gracias por sus reviews y por leer esta historia. **

***Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 5**

-¡Alto!- gritó Jade, frustrada. -¡Maldición, Vega! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Pero yo…- empezó Tori, con voz sumisa.

-¿Quieres concentrarte de una buena vez?

-Jade. –trató de tranquilizarla Beck.

-Beck, tomate un descanso.

-Será mejor que me quede por aquí.

-¡Largo!

Sin decir más Beck salió, mientras Tori lo seguía con la mirada, pareciendo lamentar el quedarse sola con Jade.

-Vega, ven aquí. –dijo la chica gótica, antes de dar un sorbo a su café. La actriz obedeció, caminado a pasos pesados y sentándose junto a ella.

Era el primer ensayo que tenían y las cosas no estaban resultando bien. Por algún motivo, Jade no podía obtener de Tori, lo mismo que había logrado en la audición y empezaba a desesperarse.

-Veamos.-dijo Jade, lo más serenamente que pudo. Imaginaba que después de tanto practicar, la castaña ya debía estar cansada, por lo que luchó contra su carácter, para no empeorar la situación, después de todo, Jade era muy profesional y sabía cómo tratar con sus actores -¿Qué ocurre? No logro verte dentro del personaje.

-No lo sé, estoy tratando, lo juro…

Jade, suspiró, buscando las palabras correctas. –Vega, ya conoces la intención que debes dar a tu personaje, sabes el parlamento de esta escena y conoces muy bien a Mónica… ¿Qué te falta? ¿Motivación?

Tori la miró con desaliento. –No lo sé.

-Tal vez estás pensando demasiado y no estás sintiendo. –dijo la chica gótica, mirando a Tori a los ojos. La actriz se veía frustrada y eso no ayudaba en nada a su desempeño. –Vega, lo que estás haciendo, no está mal… –agregó con voz segura. -…y si no te hubiera visto en la audición, dejaría las cosas como están; pero ese día, tú me demostraste que puedes llegar mil veces más lejos con tu actuación. Fuiste excelente entonces, y necesito que vuelvas a serlo.

Tori, parecía atónita de escuchar esas palabras y a Jade no le sorprendía, pues en una situación normal, ella jamás hablaría positivamente de ninguno de los talentos de Tori. De todos modos, empezaba a fastidiarse, de que la actriz se preocupara más por los elogios, que por lo que ella trataba de decirle.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Vega?- dijo Jade, esta vez con voz severa, chasqueando los dedos en la cara de la chica a quien le hablaba.

-Sí… es sólo… que me sorprende que tú…

-¡Trato de dirigirte!- gritó la chica gótica, perdiendo la paciencia una vez más.- ¡Concéntrate!

-Sí, lo siento. –se disculpó Tori, bajando la mirada.

-¿Quieres tomarte un descanso antes de continuar?- preguntó Jade.

-No, no sin conseguir esto. –respondió Tori, con esa determinación tan propia de ella y Jade se encontró sonriéndole, antes de poder detenerse. Rápidamente cubrió el gesto, llevándose el vaso de café a los labios, pero supo que Tori lo había notado, cuando ésta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Veamos… –continuó Jade, tras aclararse la garganta, mientras Tori caminaba de regreso al escenario. –Dime cómo se siente Mónica en esta escena.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos. Esto debe servirte, cuéntame lo que ella siente.

-Bien…- empezó Tori, viéndose pensativa. –Eh… Mónica no es frágil con todo el mundo, pero Andrew le ha quitado sus defensas, la volvió vulnerable y ella no puede luchar contra eso, porque… ¿lo ama demasiado?

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí?

-No. -se corrigió Tori, rápidamente. –Sé que es así.

Jade asintió con la cabeza, permaneciendo en silencio para que Tori continuara.

-Él llegó esa noche, le hizo el amor y ahora se quiere ir, sin dar explicaciones, sin mirarla a la cara. Ella no soporta esa actitud, no entiende cómo alguien puede cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Está confundida. No es la primera vez que pasa y anteriormente ella ha callado, por miedo a que él no regrese, pero ya no puede más y necesita una explicación.

-Nombra los sentimientos involucrados.

-Bueno… confusión, en primer lugar, amor, desesperación, tal vez rabia o despecho…

Jade volvió a asentir. En ese momento, supo que Tori estaba lista para intentarlo de nuevo. Se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia Sinjin, quien pintaba parte de la escenografía. –Sinjin, avísale a Beck que ya puede regresar.

-Claro. -dijo el muchacho, obedeciendo rápidamente.

Cuando Jade volvió a girar, se encontró con la mirada insegura de Tori, que le indicaba que moría por decir algo, pero que no se atrevía.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jade, con desdén.

-Eh… bueno… no lo sé…

-Eh… bueno… no lo sé. –imitó Jade a Tori, como siempre solía hacerlo. –Habla, Vega, no malgastes mi tiempo.

-Está bien. Es que pensé que, en lo que viene Beck, podría repasar las líneas contigo. -dijo Tori, pareciendo avergonzada.

Las palabras de la castaña tomaron por sorpresa a Jade, quien no quería volver a pasar por lo de la audición. Todo había sido tan intenso, que ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido control sobre sí misma en aquel momento. Había sido una experiencia agradable, pero ella no quería tener experiencias agradables con Tori, así no funcionaba su relación. –Beck no va a tardar. –dijo, escondiéndose, una vez más, tras el vaso de café.

-Sí, pero…

-Vas a actuar con él en la obra, no conmigo. Así que espéralo, no seas impaciente.

Tori asintió, bajando la mirada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba anocheciendo cuando el ensayo terminó y Jade tenía el presentimiento de que iban a reunirse muchas veces más, antes de conseguir lo que quería.

Exhausta caminó de la mano de Beck hasta su propio auto. Usualmente él pasaba a buscarla en las mañanas para llevarla a la escuela, pero ese día, Beck había tenido que acompañar a su madre a hacer unas compras, por lo que ella tuvo que ir sola, y ahora detestaba tener que separarse de él, para abordar su vehículo.

-¿Por qué no dejo el auto aquí y me voy contigo? –preguntó ella, mientras Beck tomaba sus manos.

-Porque algún día tendrás que llevarlo de vuelta a tu casa.

Ella suspiró con enojo, sabiendo que su novio tenía razón y se inclinó hacia adelante, abrazándolo con fuerza y depositando gran parte de su peso sobre él, pues estaba agotada, después de tanto trabajo. Pronto se fue sintiendo más relajada, entre los brazos de Beck, que la sujetaban con firmeza y cariño, ella siempre estaba cómoda con él.

Entonces, una tos fingida, los interrumpió. –Lamento molestarlos, pero... –dijo Tori, pareciendo avergonzada. – No tengo como ir a casa. ¿Beck crees que podrías llevarme?

-Claro…- empezó Beck.

-Ni lo sueñes, Vega. –dijo Jade rápidamente, dirigiendo a Tori una mirada de advertencia. -Camina.

-Pero, para mí no es problema. –discutió Beck.

-Para mí sí.- insistió la chica gótica, esta vez mirando a su novio.

-Bueno, entonces llévala tú. –dijo él, como si su sugerencia fuera la más normal del mundo.

-No, no es necesario, Beck. –intervino Tori, rápidamente y Jade, sonrió con discreción. Anteriormente, ella ya se había encargado de que Tori no quisiera volver a subirse en ese auto. -Jade tiene razón, caminaré. –concluyó.

La castaña empezó a alejarse, cuando Beck, se acercó a su novia, para susurrar en su oído. –Jade, ella se quedó hasta esta hora, por tu obra.

-No es cierto. Los tres nos quedamos porque ella es una…

-Jade…- volvió a decir Beck, enviándole una mirada de desaprobación.

-Está bien. –aceptó Jade, a regañadientes, caminado hacia Tori. -¡Oye, Vega! Entra a mi auto.

Tori volteó, con un gesto de desconfianza en el rostro. –Jade… gracias, pero… es que tú…

Jade dio un resoplido de frustración. Adoraba percibir el miedo en Tori, pero en ese momento, eso sólo le hacía perder el tiempo. –Sube de una vez. –ordenó, sabiendo que Tori obedecería, siempre era así.

Jade regresó hacia Beck, despidiéndose de él con un beso y subió al auto, sin siquiera mirar a la chica que ya la esperaba en el asiento de al lado. Aquel sería, sin dudas, un largo viaje.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Sé que cada vez me demoro más en actualizar, pero ya no tengo el mismo tiempo que solía tener. En fin, volveré lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios, y por leer esta historia. **

***Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 6**

Tori y Jade llevaban un par de minutos viajando y el silencio entre ambas ya se estaba volviendo incómodo; sin embargo, Jade jamás iba a hablar primero, por lo que deseaba que Tori hiciera algún comentario estúpido, que las sacara de esa situación.

Para su suerte, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la castaña hablase: -Entonces… ¿Cómo así escribiste esta obra?

-Siempre escribo obras, Vega.- respondió Jade, preguntándose por qué, de todos los temas de conversación que podía haber abordado, tenía que haber escogido justo ese.

-Sí, pero…-continuó Tori. –Bueno… no me malinterpretes. Todas tus obras son muy buenas, pero ésta, es fascinante.

-Eh… gracias. –dijo Jade, por la simple falta de palabras. Hubiese querido decir algo muy creativo que ofendiera a la chica a su lado, pero ¿cómo hacerlo ante un elogio, sin ramas por las cuales deslizarse hacia alguna de sus habituales peleas? –Sólo se me ocurrió y la escribí, eso es todo.

-¿Sabes, Jade…?- empezó Tori, con una sonrisa. –Si pudiste escribir una historia así, entonces tal vez, dentro de ti haya una persona más sensible de lo que crees.

Jade, presionó bruscamente el frenó de su auto, haciendo que ambas se precipitaran hacía adelante, siendo sostenidas por los cinturones de seguridad. La chica gótica se sentía indignada, ¿Cómo era posible que Tori dijera tal cosa? ¿Cómo después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas, de todas las humillaciones que había provocado a aquella chica, ésta todavía seguía pensando que Jade podía ser sensible?

-¡Jade!- gritó Tori, sacándola de sus pensamientos. –No hagas eso.

-Éste es mi auto, Vega. Si no te gusta bájate.

Tori soltó un quejido, pero permaneció sentada. -¿Por qué frenaste así?- dijo, con una vocecita confusa.

-Tú me… ofendiste.

-¡Llamar sensible a alguien no es ofenderlo!

Jade trató de contestar, pero no encontró argumentos, por lo que suspiró y volvió a encender el auto, acelerando y desviándose del camino. Sí iba a viajar con Tori, no podía hacerlo sin cafeína en su organismo, aunque a veces solía pensar que había más café que sangre dentro de ella.

-Ahm…Jade, mi casa no es en esa dirección. –dijo Tori, pareciendo nerviosa y Jade sonrió con malicia, disfrutando de esa mirada de miedo, _Déjà vu_, pensó, pero esta vez estaba decidida a mantener el control de la situación. -¿A-a dónde me llevas?- agregó la castaña, con recelo en la voz. –Me estás secuestrando.

Jade no pudo dejar de sonreír y estaba demasiado complacida como para decirle a Tori, que sólo deseaba buscar una cafetería, sobre todo porque se estaba acercando el momento en el que la castaña tomaría coraje y se enfrentaría a ella.

-¡¿Quieres quitar esta sonrisa perversa de tu cara y decirme a dónde llevas?-dijo Tori, en una mezcla de desesperación y enojo. –Es suficiente. Detén el auto, me bajo ahora mismo. –ordenó, sin saber que eso sólo entercaba más a Jade, quien no se dejaba mandar por nadie.

-Sabes que puedes saltar… si quieres. –sugirió la chica gótica, acelerando un poco más, para asegurarse de que no fuera así y Tori la miró indignada.

-¡Bien! Lo haré.- informó la castaña, con voz decidida, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Oye, Vega…no…- Se encontró diciendo, Jade, con algo de temor. Conocía a Tori y sabía que era capaz de hacer cosas realmente estúpidas.

-¿Qué? Tranquila Jade, sigue conduciendo… yo me voy. -agregó la castaña, con la mano en la manija de la puerta.

Jade detuvo el auto, esta vez suavemente para no estrellar a Tori contra el cristal delantero. -¡Maldición, Vega, no seas idiota! sólo voy por un café ¿está bien?- gritó, viendo cómo se formaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de la chica.

-Sabía que te ibas a detener. – presumió Tori, haciendo enojar más a Jade.

-¡Claro que tenía que detenerme! ¡Tienes el estelar de mi obra!- mintió, sin siquiera parpadear.

-¿Sólo por eso lo hiciste? ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Tori, arqueando las cejas.

-Sí, Vega, sólo por eso.- respondió Jade, enojada. –Vuelve a ponerte el maldito cinturón.

Tori hizo caso. -¿Quieres decir que ahora vas a preocuparte por mí, porque estoy en tu obra?

Jade empezaba a desesperarse ¿A dónde diablos quería llegar Tori con esa conversación?- ¡No!- gruñó, poniendo el coche en marcha de nuevo. –Quiero decir que tienes que cuidar de ti misma, porque si algo te pasa, iré a buscarte y te dejaré mucho peor. –agregó con los ojos fijos en el camino, pudiendo escuchar claramente, el suspiro decepcionado de la chica a su lado.

A veces Tori la desconcertaba. Era extraño ver a alguien tan desesperado por agradarle, a quien le hacía daño todo el tiempo; pero estaba más que claro, que al fingir saltar, ella sólo había querido causar preocupación en Jade.

Siempre era así; Tori, buscaba incasablemente agradar a su _algo-menos-que-amiga_, impresionarla, adivinar algún gesto, por pequeño que fuese, que le demostrara que Jade no la odiaba; pero, aunque la chica gótica podía percibir esos intentos, que por cierto no siempre eran fallidos, ella jamás iba a darle el gusto a la castaña, de salirse con la suya.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, Jade bajó de su auto, rápidamente, ansiosa por descansar un segundo de la presencia de Tori, aunque no consiguió mucho, porque la castaña se unió a ella casi al instante.

-No sé por qué te ofreciste a llevarme si odias tanto tenerme cerca. -dijo Tori, apurando sus pasos para alcanzar a Jade, que cada vez se apresuraba más.

-Vega, si lo que quieres es que te deje aquí, sólo tienes que decirlo.-respondió Jade, sintiendo que estaba pagando muy caro el haberse dejado convencer de llevar a Tori a su casa.

-No, es sólo… -Se apresuró en decir Tori. -…que no se por qué te molestaste.

-Olvídalo.-demandó, Jade, y sinceramente esperaba que así fuera. -En unos minutos tú estarás en tu casa y yo estaré feliz de no verte la cara, por lo menos hasta mañana.

Tori abrió la boca para contestar pero luego la cerró, pareciendo dolida, mientras Jade fingía ignorar ese gesto que adoraba causar en la castaña.

-¿Sabes qué? -habló Tori finalmente. –Mejor me quedo aquí, no quiero molestarte más.

Jade, siguió caminado hacia la puerta de la cafetería, esperando inconscientemente otra de las típicas excusas de Tori para volver a acercarse a ella, pero eso nunca pasó. Entró al establecimiento, deseando ser atendida lo más rápido posible, y pronto empezó a preguntarse si debía conseguir un café para Tori, aunque ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba el café. Entonces logró observarse así misma y sacudió su cabeza con confusión, esperando aclarar su mente ¿Desde cuándo ella pensaba en comprar algo para alguien más?

Una vez con el vaso de café en la mano salió del lugar, topándose con algo que la congeló en su sitio. Un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, estaba acercándose a Tori, casi arrinconándola contra el auto de Jade. El sujeto estaba claramente ebrio y apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Jade avanzó lentamente hacía ellos, preguntándose que estaba esperando Tori, para defenderse. El tipo no era rival para nadie, y bastaba un pequeño empujón para noquearlo, pero la castaña parecía aterrada y lo único que hacía era pegarse al coche.

-¡Oye!- gritó la chica gótica, haciendo que el hombre volteara. -¡Aléjate de mi… auto!

-¡Largo! -gritó el sujeto acercando su rostro al de Tori, cuyos ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, pero permanecía en silencio.

Jade soltó el café y sujetó al hombre por el cuello de la camisa, tirando de él hacia atrás, justo antes de que éste lograra robarle un beso a Tori, luego, la gótica sacó de su cinturón, las tijeras que siempre llevaba consigo y las acercó peligrosamente al rostro de él, haciendo que éste retrocediera –Dije, que te alejes de mi auto. –dijo ella, como quien habla a un niño. – ¡Lárgate!- gritó y el sujeto obedeció tropezando con sus propios pies, mientras huía.

Tori seguía llorando sin moverse un centímetro y Jade quiso ir hacia ella para tratar de tranquilizarla, pero se detuvo a tiempo. –Cielos, Vega. ¿Qué parte de "debes cuidar de ti misma no entendiste"?- preguntó caminado hacia la puerta de su auto y subiendo a él, antes de que sus ganas por acercarse a Tori, fueran más fuertes.

Una vez dentro del coche, esperó a que la castaña subiera también, pero ésta seguía sollozando afuera. Necesitaba consuelo… un abrazo o al menos una palabra que la reconfortara; pero, Jade no podía ofrecerle eso, ella no era de las personas que servían de apoyo al resto, y menos a Tori. Ayudar a Tori Vega, significaba perder una batalla, doblegarse al enemigo, volverse débil y eso sencillamente no era posible.

Empezaba a enojarse por el remordimiento que sentía ante su propia actitud, y quería que eso se detuviera. No era su culpa que Tori estuviera llorando, no tenía por qué sentirse así. Tocó la bocina del coche, haciendo que la castaña diera un salto por el susto. -¡Entra de una vez!- gritó, más pensando en hacerse escuchar, que en otra cosa.

Tori obedeció, en silencio y Jade puso el auto en marcha rápidamente.

Los segundos pasaban, golpeando la mente de Jade, una y otra vez. Debía decir algo, lo que fuera. La chica a su lado, ya no lloraba, pero esa mirada perdida, le permitía ver lo mal que se sentía y Jade ya no soportaba más. –Ese hombre no iba a lastimarte. –dijo la chica gótica, tratando de ocultar su inseguridad. –Estaba a punto de caer inconsciente… de un golpe lo hubieses derribado.

Tori volvió a llorar, secando sus lágrimas casi tan rápido como éstas aparecían, estaba claro que deseaba tranquilizarse, pero su nerviosismo no la dejaba.

-Oye, además…- continuó Jade. –Yo estaba ahí y no...

-¿Tú?- interrumpió Tori con la voz quebrada. –Jade, tú eres capaz de dejar que me maten y luego patear mi cadáver, por no saberme cuidar y arruinar tu obra.

Jade frunció el ceño ante eso, se sentía realmente dolida sin saber por qué, después de todo, ella misma había dado a la castaña fundamentos para creer eso, pero, aún así, detestaba que Tori hubiese hecho ese comentario, lo detestaba por la punzada que había tenido en el pecho al escucharlo, era por ese tipo de cosas que ella no permitía que su coraza se rompiera, acababa de cometer un error al tratar de hablar con Tori y debía repararlo. –Tienes razón, tú me conoces, Vega. -se encontró diciendo, con frialdad en la voz, y aunque sabía que era una gran mentira, volvía a sentirse cómoda con su forma de actuar.

Llegaron a la casa de los Vega, en silencio. Jade detuvo el auto, esperando a que Tori se bajara. Durante el camino había notado sobre ella, las miradas de reojo de la castaña, pero las había ignorado, para no tener otra discusión.

Tori se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y volteó pareciendo querer decir algo, pero volvió a girar hacia la puerta, abriéndola, luego volteó nuevamente, esta vez más decidida.-Jade, creo que te debo una disculpa. -dijo Tori, finalmente, dejando la chica gótica sorprendida, pero pronto ésta recobró la compostura.

-Lo que me debes es un café. – respondió Jade, desviando la mirada.

-Jade… -dijo Tori, a modo de suplica, para que Jade la dejara continuar. –Lo siento, en serio. Te ofreciste a traerme y me puse a criticarte, por no querer tenerme cerca y luego, me defendiste, a tu manera, pero lo hiciste y… sé que luego tratabas de hacerme sentir mejor, pero…no respondí de la manera correcta. Lo siento.

Jade, volteó a mirarla sin controlarse, no quería transmitirle a ella lo confundida que había quedado ante sus palabras, pero ya era tarde, su mirada la delataba. – Bueno, Tori… –habló Jade, con fingida amabilidad. –Te perdono si sales de mi auto ahora y me prometes que para la próxima tendrás una mejor opción para llegar a tu casa. Y Beck no está incluido.- concluyó, rudamente.

Tori asintió, pareciendo triste y se bajó cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Jade estaba a punto de poner el coche en marcha de nuevo, cuando vio que la castaña en lugar de dirigirse a su casa, bordeaba el auto para llegar a la ventanilla del conductor. -¿Sabes que creo?- preguntó Tori, pareciendo haber tomado valentía de repente. –Que cuando me defendiste de ese sujeto, no pensante ni en tu auto, ni en tu obra. Gracias por eso.

Después, Tori se marchó dejado a Jade, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por convertir su aturdimiento en enojo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!... Antes de empezar, pido mil disculpas por dejar la historia a medias, no pude evitarlo, pasaron muchas cosas que me impidieron continuar, en serio, fue una pesadilla, pero terminó y me alegra poder volver a escribir. Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron y comentaron mi historia hasta este punto, prometo que le daré un final pase lo que pase.**

***Victorious no me pertenece. **

**Capítulo 7**

Jade llegó a Hollywood Arts un poco tarde esa mañana, por lo que decidió esperar en el café asfalto, hasta que la primera clase terminara. No había dormido bien la noche anterior pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido con Tori, durante el viaje a su casa. Aún no podía creer que la castaña hubiese insinuado que Jade se preocupaba por ella. Eso había sido un golpe muy bajo para la chica gótica, pero lo que más le enojaba de aquel momento, era que pudo sentir que su _casi-enemiga_ no estaba equivocada. Cuando Jade vio a aquel sujeto pretendiendo besar a Tori, ella no había pensado en nada que no fuera la seguridad de la castaña y el simple hecho de reconocerlo hacía que se sintiese más humillada.

Por un momento se odió a sí misma por haber actuado así, pero luego, enfocó su rabia a la única persona que según ella, debía cargar con la culpa de todo, Vega. Sí, esa idea le gustaba mucho más a la chica gótica, Vega, con esa extraña necesidad de estar siempre cerca de Jade, con su facilidad para ser víctima, con esa habilidad para estar en el lugar equivocado. Por todo eso, era Tori Vega, quien debía pagar las consecuencias de lo ocurrido.

De pronto un beso rápido en los labios, la sacó de sus pensamientos. –Jade, te estuve llamando toda la mañana- dijo Beck. –Pensé que te traería a la escuela.

-Sí, lo siento, no me sentía bien. –respondió ella, esperando que eso bastara como explicación.

-¿Debo preocuparme?- insistió Beck, y Jade sonrió al reconocer en su novio, los intentos de no entrometerse demasiado.

-No, estoy bien, en serio.

Beck abrió la boca para hablar, pero se quedó callado al ver que Tori se aproximaba. Se veía diferente a otros días, no sonreía y parecía temerosa de acercarse.

-Jade… -Saludó la castaña, tímidamente.

-¿Qué quieres? Vega. –dijo la chica gótica, dejando notar su enojo. Usualmente le molestaba la presencia de Tori, pero en ese momento, no la soportaba.

-Bueno, yo... –insistió Tori. –Sólo quería darte esto. –añadió, dejando frente a Jade un vaso de café. –dijiste que te debía uno así que…

La confusión que había acompañado a Jade durante las últimas horas, se hizo más fuerte en aquel momento, y con ella, toda la ira que sentía. No era posible que una persona fuera simpática todo el tiempo, sin importar lo mal que la trataran. Sintió que de algún modo, la chica frente a ella, detrás de ese disfraz de persona dulce e ingenua, sólo buscaba jugar con su mente, confundirla para dejarla indefensa, y poco a poco lo lograba con mayor eficacia; sin embargo, Jade West no estaba acostumbrada a perder. –Oh, muchas gracias. –dijo, con su mejor interpretación de una chica amable, lo que causó sorpresa tanto en Beck como en Tori, pero ninguno se atrevió a hacer comentarios. –Por cierto…- agregó la chica gótica. - Como aún hay algunas escenas de la obra, que no están saliendo como debieran, pensé que podríamos tener un ensayo después de clases, solo las dos, hasta que salgan bien. ¿Qué dices, Tori?

Tori miró a Beck por un segundo, cómo buscando una explicación o señal que le indicara que debía huir.

-Vega. –dijo, esta vez con una voz enérgica, pero sin llegar a ser violenta. Cuando vio que la castaña volvió su vista a ella, ésta sonrió nuevamente. – ¿No vas a responderme?

Tori respiró hondo antes de hablar. -¿Ensayar las dos? ¿Sin nadie más?

-Sí, así no tenemos que preocuparnos por el resto del elenco.

-Yo no tengo problema en… -empezó Beck, y aquel intento de heroísmo causó en respuesta una mirada asesina de su novia. –Está bien, no iré. –dijo el joven, finalmente.

-¿Entonces?- insistió Jade, con esa excesiva cordialidad.

-Está bien. –respondió Tori, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Genial.- dijo la chica gótica, mientras su mente empezaba a trabajar en lo próximo que haría.

Tori asintió con la cabeza y sin decir más se marchó.

-Se veía un poco extraña ¿No crees?- preguntó Beck, con un gesto de curiosidad en el rostro.

-No lo sé, no ando pendiente de ella. –respondió Jade, en un tono malhumorado.

-Pues, yo creo que estaba…

-¿Por qué te importa? –interrumpió ella, quejando notar una vez más su verdadero estado de ánimo.

-Porque es mi amiga.

- Sí, y seguro ahora quieres ir corriendo a preguntarle qué le pasa.

-No, es sólo…

-Olvidemos a Vega por un instante ¿quieres?

-Bien. –aceptó Beck, aunque parecía seguir intrigado. –Sólo por descartar… - continuó algo inseguro. -¿Tú no le hiciste nada cierto?

Fue ese comentario lo que le dejó saber a Jade, que por el bien de su relación, debía marcharse de ese lugar mientras Beck aún viviera, por lo que se puso de pie en seguida. –Tengo que ir a clases.- dijo serenamente y se marchó. No podía creer que mientras Tori, creía ciegamente en que ella podía ser buena persona, su propio novio, ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta dicha posibilidad.

Eso la llevó a preguntarse, ¿Quién de los dos la conocía mejor?, es decir, no es que ella fuese de las que van dando ejemplos de amistad incondicional por donde fuera, de hecho muchas veces daba muestras de lo contrario, ya fuese por esa necesidad inconsciente de dejar en claro que era la chica mala de la escuela, o porque en realidad deseaba hacerlo. Entonces, ¿Qué tan buena podía ser Jade West? ¿Qué tan humana era a estas alturas, luego de haber dejado que su espíritu se endureciera tanto a lo largo de los años? ¿Qué era lo que había quedado de la Jade que en algún momento tuvo que haber existido? ¿Por qué Tori estaba tan empeñada en buscar lo que ahora eran las sobras de una persona?... ¿Por qué a Beck no le importaba eso en absoluto?

Cansada de pensar, decidió enfocarse en las clases. Luego podría divertirse buscando la forma de humillar a Tori Vega una vez más, después de todo, Jade se sentía cómoda siendo como era y no iba a cambiar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terminado las clases Jade fue, según lo planeado, al teatro caja negra. Dejó su mochila sobre una de las butacas, sin poder borrar de su rostro la sonrisa malvada, entonces vio a Sinjin acercarse a ella. -¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- preguntó toscamente la chica gótica.

-Sí, está detrás del escenario. –respondió el joven, acercándose un poco a ella, quien con una mirada feroz, hizo que él se detuviera instantáneamente. –Jade… dijiste que me darías algo especial si te ayudaba.

-Oh, cierto.- contestó ella acercándose a su mochila y sacando de ella una pequeña cajita.- Ten.

Sinjin examinó la cajita, pareciendo temeroso de abrirla. -¿Qué tiene adentro?- preguntó.

-Una araña muerta.

-¿Qué?

-Es muy especial. ¡Ahora, largo! –gritó Jade, haciendo que el muchacho saliera corriendo de aquel lugar.

Una vez sola en el teatro, la chica gótica se sentó a esperar a su víctima, repasando en su mente, cada cosa que haría en cuanto ella llegara. Para su satisfacción, Tori no tardó demasiado en aparecer.

-Bien. Aquí estoy. –dijo la chica castaña, a modo de saludo, mientras miraba hacia todos lados cómo si esperara algún tipo de ataque, por lo que Jade no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-¿Asustada Vega?

Tori suspiró antes de contestar. –Sí, Jade, en realidad lo estoy. –dijo, con un tono de resignación. -¿Podrías por favor hacer lo que sea que tengas planeado de una vez? No soporto el suspenso.

Jade frunció el seño, se había esperado muchas cosas de esa reunión menos que Tori se adelantara a lo que iba a pasar. -¿De qué hablas?- preguntó, sintiéndose torpe.

-Vamos Jade.- dijo la castaña, tomando asiento en una de las butacas. – Sé que estás enojada por lo que te dije ayer. No debí hacerlo, porque sé que ese tipo de comentarios en serio te molestan y… bueno, sólo… terminemos con esto pronto.

Jade, la miró confusa, buscando razonar dicha situación. -¿Por qué viniste si sabías que planeaba algo en tu contra?

-Porque creí que sería mejor enfrentar la situación y que todo quede en el pasado. Además, ¿qué tan terrible puede ser lo que me espera?

-No me pongas a prueba, Vega. –dijo Jade, sintiéndose subestimada.

-No eres tan mala Jade. –respondió Tori, con una sonrisa que llenó a la chica gótica de indignación.

-¡Deja de…! –empezó Jade sin saber cómo terminar. – ¿por qué…?- suspiró por un segundo sintiéndose vencida y acercándose involuntariamente hacia Tori, esperando encontrar la forma de reclamar algo qué ni siquiera podía definir. -¿Por qué?- dijo finalmente suponiendo que la castaña sabría cómo responder.

-Porque a veces, cuando alguien hace algo lindo por ti, tu mirada deja de ser tan terrorífica y se vuelve… como ahora. –respondió Tori, y Jade se maldijo a sí misma por no haber controlado sus gestos.

-Es verdad que en ocasiones me has ayudado y me he sentido agradecida por ello. –se encontró diciendo Jade, pues no podía negar lo que era evidente. –Pero aún no me agradas. –concluyó para borrar la sonrisa tonta que empezaba a formarse en el rostro de la chica frente a ella.

-No importa. –respondió la castaña. –¿Y bien?… ¿qué es lo que harás? –preguntó, con una mirada de tristeza, que le dejó saber a Jade, que Tori no haría nada por defenderse. Entonces la chica gótica necesitó decirle que no le haría daño, pero a la vez, no quiso perderse de la mirada sumisa de su presa tan débil, indefensa e irrefutablemente suya. Quiso acercarse, atraparla, reclamarla; quiso más que eso… pero, se vio a sí misma, y sorprendiéndose de sus propios sentimientos, se forzó a ignorarlos por completo.

Sin mayor problema, puso para Tori la sonrisa más malvada que encontró. -Traje la caja fuerte que usamos en la obra de Sikowitz el semestre pasado para encerrarte ahí. –dijo, sintiendo que su plan ya no le resultaba atractivo, aunque por la reacción de la castaña, podía valer la pena, comentarlo.

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Tori, incorporándose de un salto.

-Pero, lo arruinaste. –Admitió Jade, sabiendo que en ese momento, no podía ser mala con ella, aunque lo intentara. –No tiene gracia si estás de acuerdo. –mintió.

-No estaría de acuerdo con algo así. –respondió Tori, aún pareciendo nerviosa por dicha idea.

-No ayudes, Vega. –Ordenó Jade, deseando que Tori se callara de una vez. -dije que lo arruinaste.

-Oh, claro. –dijo Tori, pareciendo entender. –Arruiné tus planes. Bien por mí.

-Entonces… ¿Ahora qué? ¿Ensayamos?-preguntó la chica gótica, sin querer pensar en la razón, pues tenía claro que de nada le servía un ensayo con Tori, sin Beck presente.

–Me gustaría pero… -respondió Tori, pareciendo desanimada. -Dejé a Trina esperándome a fuera y sí no vuelvo en. –Hizo una pausa para ver la hora en su teléfono. –diez minutos, entrará a buscarme.

-¿Tan segura estabas de…?- empezó Jade, pero se detuvo antes de que la chica frente a ella respondiera algo que la confundiera aún más. –Olvídalo.

Ante esto, Tori sonrió. –Adiós, Jade.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios.**

***Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 8**

Las luces iluminaban de forma cálida la habitación perfectamente diseñada para aquella escena, el teatro estaba lleno de gente, pero todos permanecían inmóviles, absortos en la historia de la cual eran testigos. Y ahí, brillando sobre el escenario, estaba Tori, tan hermosa, talentosa e intensa, cómo sólo ella podía ser al momento de encarnar a un personaje. La joven permanecía de pie, con mirada triste, dejando que el público sintiera en carne viva su dolor, mientras que, tras bambalinas, Jade la observaba, dejándose llevar por la energía del momento, pero se veía así misma cómo una intrusa, cómo si no pudiese ser descubierta observando; entonces, por orgullo o simple sentido común deseó irse, trató de hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba atrapada por lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

Sintió miedo, aunque también podía percibir cierta fascinación en ella, fascinación que la llevó a ingresar al escenario a pasos lentos, guiados ciegamente por la voz de Tori que parecía hechizarla. Cuando llegó hasta ella, no pudo evitar perderse en su mirada, la vio sonreír con timidez, mientras cortaba la distancia entre ellas para unir sus labios en un beso dulce y suave. El corazón de Jade latía con fuerza, por la calidez de las manos de Tori, sujetándola con ternura, por la suavidad de sus labios tímidos, pero incitantes; por su propia entrega en un beso que era prohibido. La pasión que experimentó en aquel momento no se igualaba a nada que hubiese sentido antes y quiso quedarse ahí para siempre, viviendo en un beso, con ella en sus brazos. Fue entonces, que el delicado agarre de Tori, fue volviéndose más y más fuerte, llegando a lastimarla. Trató de liberarse pero le fue imposible, estaba atrapada en las garras de aquella chica. Escuchó las ovaciones del público mientras se sentía desmayar, justo antes de ser traída de sus sueños por el molesto sonido de su alarma.

Su respiración estaba agitada, por lo que se tomó un tiempo para tranquilizarse, antes de ponerse de pie. Confusa, trató de olvidarse de aquella broma pesada de su subconsciente, pero le costó trabajo alejar de su mente la sensación que había tenido mientras caminaba hacia Tori, mientras se dejaba besar por ella. Las imágenes volaban por su mente de forma veloz y entrecortada, dejándole únicamente el fantasma de una pasión increíble, que quería volver a sentir, aunque eso le asustara.

Sin dar tiempo a más reflexiones sobre el tema, decidió no malograr su sábado, recién iniciado, y buscó otras cosas que ocuparan su mente, cómo la prueba de vestuario que se realizaría ese día en casa de Cat, a quien debía ver media hora antes de que llegaran los actores, para hacer algunos arreglos previos.

Tomó su reloj, ansiosa por que llegue el momento de salir a casa de su amiga, pero notó que aún faltaban cuatro horas para la reunión, por lo que, desanimada caminó a pasos pesados hacia el baño, deteniéndose justo en la entrada y volviendo tan rápido como le fue posible. Tomó su teléfono, sintiéndose tonta por no haber pensado en ello antes y marcó el número de Cat.

-¡Hola!- contestó la alegre pelirroja, del otro lado de la línea.

-Cat, necesito ver el vestuario ahora ¿Está bien?

-Oh, pero Jade…

-¡¿Pero, qué?!- preguntó Jade, malhumorada.

-Son las 6:30. –dijo Cat, con una vocecita confusa.

-Sí, pero me tardaré una hora en llegar.

-Pero…

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-No, pero…

-Nos vemos en una hora.

-OK.- aceptó Cat, y Jade colgó satisfecha.

Sin pensarlo más, Jade se alistó rápidamente y salió hacía la casa de su mejor amiga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La habitación de Cat parecía sacada de un mundo de fantasías, decorada con peluches de animales silvestres, tapis de flores y muebles rosados y blancos que daban la sensación de estar dentro de una casita de muñecas.

Cada vez que Jade iba de visita, se sentía como la bruja mala del cuento, y eso a veces le agradaba pero en otras ocasiones, como ahora era el caso, simplemente se preguntaba por qué era amiga de la dueña de esa habitación. Antes de poder encontrar una mínima respuesta, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa infantil de Cat, quien ingresó dando brincos de alegría por todo el espacio, mientras Jade se contenía con todas sus fuerzas para no obligar a su amiga a callarse.

De pronto hubo silencio. Por fin la feliz pelirroja se había sentado sobre la cama y miraba a Jade con ojos de curiosidad. -¿Y bien? ¿Por qué viniste a las siete de la mañana?

-Tú dijiste que podía. –alegó Jade, evadiendo los enormes ojos de su amiga, tan acostumbrada a examinar los gestos de la chica gótica.

-Si te pasa algo, puedes decirme.

-Lo sé. –admitió Jade y respiró hondo antes de continuar. –Es que… tengo una amiga, que tuvo un sueño un poco aterrador y…

Cat, interrumpió el relato con una risa descontrolada, dejando a Jade aturdida. La chica gótica esperó un poco a que su amiga se detuviera por sí sola, pero cuando notó que eso no pasaría pronto, decidió intervenir. -¡Cat!

-¿Qué?

-¿De qué diablos te ríes?

-¿No era un chiste?- Quiso saber la pelirroja, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡No!- respondió Jade exasperada, sintiendo que tal vez, hablar con su mejor amiga no era la idea más brillante del mundo; aunque bien sabía que tampoco tenía otras opciones. –Cat, trato de contarte el problema de mi amiga. –Intentó una vez más la chica gótica.

-De acuerdo, te escucho. –dijo Cat, acomodándose en su sitio como una niña a quien le contarán un cuento.

-Bien…-se dispuso a continuar Jade, tratando de relajarse después de todo el estrés que su amiga le había causado. –Mi amiga soñó que besaba a una persona que… bueno… es completamente insoportable y patética, entre otras cosas. Es la peor persona a quien se podría besar, pero… -Jade bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzada de lo que diría. – Creo que ese beso se sintió bien y ahora sólo piensa en qué pasaría si ocurriera de verdad.

-¿Es todo? –preguntó Cat, con una vocecita suave.

-Sí, es todo. – respondió Jade, consciente de que en realidad, no sólo era el sueño, sino todo lo que venía sintiendo hacia Tori, de un tiempo a esta parte.

-Bueno, Jade eso es fácil, tu amiga está enamorada de la persona con quien soñó.

-Eso no es cierto. –respondió Jade a la defensiva. –Lo más probable es que fuese algo relacionado con el estrés de la obr… -se detuvo ahí, notando que empezaba a hablar más de la cuenta. –No creo que esté enamorada… además mi amiga tiene novio y lo ama.

-Sí ama a su novio, entonces no tiene de qué asustarse. –dijo Cat, con una gran sonrisa, que reconfortó a Jade, dentro de todo el laberinto de emociones en el que estaba atrapada.

-Tienes razón, no tiene de qué preocuparse si ama a su novio.

-¿Te ayudé?- preguntó Cat, dando pequeños brincos en su sitio sobre la cama.

-Sí, mucho. Gracias Cat.

-Ok. -dijo la pelirroja saltando cada vez más, pero esta vez a Jade no le importó, pues en momentos así, se daba cuenta de que no cambiaba a su amiga por nadie. –Ah, una última pregunta. –agregó Cat con una sonrisa de suspicacia.

-Dime. –dijo Jade, temiendo haber subestimado la inteligencia de la pelirroja.

-Esa amiga que tuvo el sueño…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-No soy yo ¿cierto?

Jade suspiró, sintiendo a salvo su secreto. –No Cat, No eres tú.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, me está costando trabajo actualizar seguido, pero seguiré intentando jeje. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y por supuesto, por dejar sus comentarios: victoiousnaomi, AsukaMiyamoto, yoshi, lili y LindsayWest. Espero me dejen saber sus opiniones sobre este capítulo.**

***Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 9**

Las horas junto a Cat pasaron lentamente aquel sábado, entre canciones infantiles, chistes malos y frases incoherentes que mantuvieron la mente de Jade tan ocupada como ella deseaba; sin embargo, el tiempo había pasado y ahora tenía tanto a Tori como a Beck sentados en el sofá de la sala, esperando que Cat bajara con el vestuario, mientras la chica gótica, sentada frente a ellos, veía a Tori en silencio, recordando cada segundo del beso de sus sueños como si lo hubiese vivido y pensando en qué tan reales eran sus sentimientos por ella. Entonces llevó su vista a Beck y pensó que debía estar loca, al soñar con alguien que no fuera su novio. Después de todo, no había nadie tan guapo, talentoso y agradable como Beck. Pero, cuando volvió a ver a Tori, notó que ella también era muy linda, sin duda era talentosa, y a veces era tan agradable que quería desaparecerla. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar que mientras Tori era molesta e insoportable, Beck nunca hacía nada malo, aunque tampoco la ayudara mucho, pues siempre que tenía algún problema, era Tori quien estaba a su lado, apoyándola como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Jade –dijo Tori, con voz insegura, sacando a la chica gótica de su enredada reflexión.

-¿Qué?- respondió Jade, de forma apática.

-¿Por qué nos miras así?

-¿Qué te importa, Vega?

-Ah, yo también quisiera saber. – intervino Beck, pareciendo tan confundido como la chica castaña.

-Sólo trato de decidirme, Beck.- respondió Jade, tras un suspiro.

-¿Sobre el vestuario? –preguntó Tori, arqueando una ceja.

-Sí. El vestuario.

Para suerte de Jade, Cat escogió ese preciso momento para aparecer, llevando consigo, o mejor dicho, sobre ella, un gran bulto de prendas que apenas podía cargar sola y con un gran esfuerzo las puso sobre un sillón, para luego sonreírle a sus amigos. – ¡Listo! – dijo, de forma entusiasta levantando ambas manos.

-Bien. –dijo Jade, seriamente mientras se acercaba a los atuendos, para seleccionarlos. –Vega, tú pruébate esto… y Beck, ten esto. –agregó dando a sus actores el respectivo vestuario, y alegrándose de que, por un momento, ambos salieran de su vista, para vestirse.

-¡Dios! Esto me está volviendo loca. –Exclamó Jade, para sí misma.

-Relájate, sólo es ropa. –respondió Cat, ignorando el verdadero problema de la chica gótica.

-Sí. –respondió Jade, fijando su vista en las prendas y concentrándose en éstas, después de todo, no podía descuidar su trabajo de directora, sin importar lo complicados que fueran sus problemas personales.

-¡Yay! ¡Esto será muy divertido! –dijo Cat, mientras lanzaba las prendas al aire y saltaba sin parar. – ¡Ellos desfilarán para nosotras!

Jade quien trataba de contenerse para no lastimar a su amiga, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una barra de chocolate. -¿Quieres esto, Cat? –preguntó sosteniendo en alto la golosina.

-¡Sí! ¡Amo el chocolate! –respondió la pelirroja con entusiasmo.

-¡Entonces, siéntate!

-Ok.- aceptó Cat, obedeciendo en seguida y extendiendo las manos hacia Jade, quien le dio el chocolate, sentándose a su lado.

-Y bien…- interrumpió Tori, quien había llegado sin que las otras dos chicas la notaran, lucía particularmente bella en un vestido corto, color azul, que entonaba perfecto con su piel. – ¿Qué les parece? –preguntó girando en su sitio con una sonrisa coqueta.

Jade, quien no podía despegar su mirada de la chica frente a ella, seguía intentando articular palabras, cuando Beck empezó a hablar.

-Wow, Tori, te ves hermosa. –dijo el actor, pareciendo deslumbrado, a lo que Jade, ya con la mente despejada, respondió con una mirada inquisitiva y amenazante.

-¿Es lo que crees Beck? –preguntó la chica gótica, caminando lentamente, como quien asecha a su presa.

-Eh… Sí, el vestido que hizo Cat es genial… buen trabajo Cat. –dijo Beck, alejándose de su novia.

-Gracias. –respondió la pelirroja, riendo inocentemente y girando el rostro para ver a Jade, con una mirada expectante.

-¿Qué?- dijo la chica gótica, de forma apática.

-¿Qué opinas del vestido?

-Sí, Jade ¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó Tori, con una gran sonrisa y Jade dejó de mirarla, para poder mentir.

-No lo sé, tal vez con maquillaje de monstruo, Vega. –dijo la chica gótica, sonriendo ante la decepción de Tori, que siempre era un incentivo para continuar atacándola. –Pero, el vestido es lindo.

-¿Y qué opinas de mí? –preguntó Beck.

-Te ves genial. –dijo Jade, aún deseosa de poder mirar a Tori, un segundo más; sin embargo no se lo permitió. –Ambos atuendos quedan para la escena final. –concluyó, y Cat lo anotó de inmediato, mientras los actores tomaban otro montón de prendas para volver continuar con la prueba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jade no tardó mucho en decidir que prendas usarían sus actores durante la obra y se sintió agradecida por ello, pues no podía seguir soportando la vocecita de la castaña, preguntándole qué tal lucía, aunque supiera que Jade nunca contestaría de forma favorable.

Terminada la prueba, Tori y Beck, animados por el estupendo trabajo que Cat había realizado, propusieron celebrar, con pizza y películas, lo bien que estaban quedando los preparativos para la obra, a lo que la pelirroja aceptó con la emoción que la caracterizaba, mientras que Jade se vio forzada a aceptar, para no dejar sólo a su novio, quien siempre parecía estar a gusto en presencia de Tori.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar que la directora escoja la película. -dijo la castaña, pareciendo haber notado la incomodidad que Jade había sentido desde que la reunión había empezado.

-¡No! –exclamaron al unisonó Beck y Cat, a lo que Tori, respondió con una mirada de reproche.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que ella decida hoy? –insistió la castaña.

-No podré dormir. –respondió Cat, con una voz sumisa, caminando hacia Jade con mirada de cachorro.

-No me importa. –dijo Jade, con una sonrisa malvada. -Ya oíste a Vega, yo decidiré.

-No por favor. –pidió Cat, con voz de niña, siendo ignorada por Jade. –Por favor, por favor.

-¡Está bien! Que Cat escoja. –aceptó finalmente, la chica gótica, y nadie discutió su decisión.

Mientras esperaban la pizza que habían pedido, Jade siguió a la pelirroja a la cocina para preparar café, no sin antes asegurarse de que Tori y Beck estuvieran sentados en sillones separados.

-¿Por qué no te ves feliz? – preguntó Cat, mostrando preocupación por su mejor amiga.

-No lo estoy.

-Pero la prueba resultó bien ¡Estamos celebrando! –agregó la pelirroja, tratando de animar a Jade, pero cuando vio que el rostro de su amiga, seguía expresando enojo, su mirada se apagó. -¿Qué puedo hacer para que estés mejor?- preguntó, pareciendo una niña pequeña.

-Apresúrate con el café.

-Bien.

Cat empezó a agilizar sus movimientos de una forma increíble, pareciendo creer que de ese modo alegraría a Jade, quien ya estaba sonriendo al sentir el extraño apoyo que recibía de la pelirroja.

Una vez con el vaso en la mano, la chica gótica caminó a pasos rápidos hacia la sala sorprendiendo a su novio entregando una pequeña cajita a Tori, quien al ver a Jade, la guardó velozmente en su maleta.

-Jade…- dijo la castaña, pareciendo nerviosa. –Ya… volviste.

La chica gótica, se tardó un segundo decidiendo cómo debía actuar, eligiendo finalmente, fingir no haber visto nada. –Sí, eso es obvio, Vega. –dijo, mientras se sentaba al lado de Beck, dejándose abrazar por él.

Cat, quien había visto lo mismo que Jade, no dijo una sola palabra, y tomó asiento con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

-Cat ¿Pondrás la película? –preguntó Tori, pero la pelirroja pareció no oír.

-¡Cat! –gritó Jade, para hacer reaccionar a su amiga, pues detestaba cuando era delatada por la poca habilidad para mentir de la pelirroja. –Vega te hizo una pregunta.

-¿Qué pregunta? –respondió Cat, con una voz suave.

-Olvídalo, yo lo haré. –dijo Jade, incorporándose rápidamente y tomando la película que la pelirroja había escogido. -¿Qué película es esta? – preguntó al notar, por la portada que se trataba de una historia para infantes.

-Es mi favorita.

En una situación normal, Jade habría presionado a Cat, para que escogiera otra película, pero en aquel momento, sólo tenía en mente descubrir lo que había en el interior de la cajita que su novio le había dado a Tori.

Sin decir una sola palabra, dejó que la película distrajera a todos y se limitó a esperar el mejor momento para actuar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!.. Capítulo 10. Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews y por seguir esta historia, en pocos días volveré con un nuevo capítulo :)**

***Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 10**

Llevaban cerca de treinta minutos viendo la película favorita de Cat, cuando Beck se incorporó, estirándose con pereza. –Voy al baño, le dijo a Jade y salió de la sala de estar.

Comprendiendo que posiblemente no volvería a tener otra oportunidad, Jade decidió que debía hacer algo en ese instante. –Vega, se terminó mi café, ¿Me traes otro?

Tori la miró arqueando una ceja. -¿Por qué no lo traes tú?

-Vamos, he trabajado todo el día. Sé buena ¿quieres? –dijo con voz tranquila y una sonrisa, mirando fijamente a Tori, sabiendo que ella aceptaría.

-Bien. –dijo la castaña, tras un suspiro, incorporándose lentamente y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Una vez que Tori salió de la habitación, Jade fue rápidamente hacia la mochila de Tori, buscando en ella, lo más rápido que pudo.

-Jade, no creo que debas… -susurró Cat, pareciendo asustada.

-Silencio. –interrumpió Jade. –Debo saber qué de dio Beck. –dijo, mientras sacaba, finalmente la cajita. –Veamos. –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, que se borró en el instante en que vio en su interior. Una pulsera grabada con las palabras: _Te Amo, _brillaba de forma hermosa y elegante, dejando a Jade inmóvil por la impresión, percibiendo de forma lejana, una amargura que lentamente empezaba a quemar en su interior, acelerando su sangre con furia, intoxicando el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones, haciéndola despertar dolorosamente a aquella realidad.

Se sintió idiota por no haberlo notado antes, por haberle permitido a ella protagonizar un papel con Beck, sintió asco de imaginarlos juntos y rabia, porque no sabía qué traición le dolía más, si la de su novio o la de la chica que la había vuelto débil, sólo para romperle el corazón en mil pedazos.

-Jade. –dijo Beck, quien miraba asustado a la chica gótica, al tiempo que ésta caminó violentamente hacia él, golpeándolo en el rostro con uno de sus puños, llenos de ira.

-¡Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida! –gritó ella, sintiendo al instante los pasos acelerados de Tori viniendo de la cocina.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó la castaña, notablemente alarmada.

-Jade, no es lo que crees. – se apresuró en decir Beck mientras veía a su ex-novia, acercarse a Tori lentamente. – ¡Jade, escúchame! –insistió el actor, cubriéndose la nariz, posiblemente rota.

-Creo que esto es tuyo. –dijo la chica gótica, golpeando la cajita contra el pecho de la castaña y mirándola con odio, aunque su corazón sólo expresaba dolor, que ella jamás mostraría.

-Jade… -empezó a decir Tori, con desesperación, siendo interrumpida por una bofetada que volteó su rostro noventa grados.

-¡Pásenla bien juntos! –gritó Jade, antes de salir, apenas pudiendo escuchar el llanto de Cat, mientras cruzaba la puerta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, Jade permanecía en su cama, con la expresión vacía, negándose a apagar su teléfono, para ser consciente de cada una de las veces que sonaba, aunque casi no se detuviera desde el día anterior.

También se negaba a llorar, porque Beck no se merecía su sufrimiento. Durante años, a pesar de los celos que a menudo sentía, en el fondo siempre había creído en la honestidad de su novio e incluso había llegado a pensar, que los demás tenían razón cuando decían, que ella tenía suerte de estar con él.

Jade sabía que definitivamente no era la novia perfecta, pero en su relación con Beck, lo había entregado todo, respeto, ese cariño tan pocas veces visto en ella, había entregado toda su lealtad. Se había esforzado por Beck, aunque él nunca lo valorara y ahora podía ver lo idiota que había sido.

En cuanto a Tori… No sabía que pensar sobre eso. No creía que Vega tuviese más culpa que ella misma, pues Jade había bajado la guardia, por creer que era la única que podía lastimar. Se había sentido demasiado segura con Tori y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Sonrió con ironía al pensar en el beso que le dio en sus sueños, y notó cuan débil se había vuelto.

¿En qué momento había pasado a ser la víctima de aquella chica risueña y amable?

Se odió a sí misma por haber resuelto todo con una bofetada, cuando en otra ocasión habría matado a Tori ahí mismo. Tomó su teléfono por milésima vez en el día, para ver de quién era la llamada que en aquel momento sonaba, notando "Vega" en la pantalla, una vez más.

Cerró los ojos con frustración al saber que no podía cambiar las cosas. La habían traicionado, los dos. Habían jugado con ella y lo único que quería, era venganza.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar y volteó a mirarlo con odio, sin embargo, no iba a hacer nada al respecto, quería escucharlo, aunque eso alterara más sus nervios.

De pronto la puerta se abrió bruscamente y una Tori de mirada segura entró en la habitación y cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

-Jade, tienes que escucharme. –dijo, con voz firme, la castaña.

La gótica, quien no soportaría otra humillación de parte de Tori, se levantó rápidamente de la cama. – ¿Quién te dejó entrar?- preguntó acercándose a la chica frente a ella y expresándole con una mirada toda la violencia que circulaba por su sangre. – ¡Lárgate!

Jade percibió cierta vacilación en Tori, pero notó, cómo rápidamente recobraba la compostura.

–Vine a que me escuches y no me iré si no lo haces. –Aclaró la castaña, sosteniendo la mirada de Jade.

-Vete o te sacaré yo misma, Vega. –dijo la chica gótica, en un tono suave pero amenazante, sorprendiéndose de sí misma, por no haber actuado aún.

-La pulsera era para ti. –habló Tori, rápidamente. –Era el regalo de Beck por su aniversario.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jade sin creer una sola palabra de lo que escuchaba. -¿Crees que soy idiota, Vega? Beck sabe que las cosas cursis no me gustan.

-Lo sé, fui yo quien le dijo que te comprara eso.- alegó Tori, pareciendo desesperada porque Jade creyera lo que ella decía. –Cuando Beck me comentó que se acercaba su aniversario, yo… no lo sé, quise ayudarle a que te diera algo muy especial. Él solo me estaba mostrando la pulsera cuando tú apareciste y me puse nerviosa, por eso la guardé en vez de devolvérsela. Sólo eso pasó. Debes creerme Jade, yo jamás…

-¡¿Quieres callarte un segundo?!- Interrumpió la chica gótica, sentándose sobre la cama, mientras las ideas se alborotaban en su mente dejándola sin saber qué pensar o creer. Se tomó su tiempo para tranquilizarse, ignorando por completo a la chica que la observaba en silencio. -¿Por qué estás aquí? –habló Jade, finalmente.

-Porque necesitaba aclararte las cosas. –dijo Tori, dando un paso hacia adelante, pero deteniéndose en cuanto, la mirada fría de Jade se posó en sus ojos. –Debes creerme, Jade, yo no te traicionaría.

Ante esto Jade se levantó nuevamente, tomando su teléfono de la cama y entregándoselo a Tori. –Mira. –ordenó.

-No entiendo… ¿qué…?

-Desde lo que pasó, Cat me ha llamado cincuenta y seis veces. –dijo la chica gótica, aún tratando de aclarar su mente mientras hablaba con Tori. –Tú, me has llamado noventa y ocho veces y me dejaste diez mensajes de texto.

-Sí, estábamos preocupadas…

-Cállate. –ordenó Jade, más por la necesidad de no escuchar, que por tratar de ser agresiva. -¿Sabes cuantas veces me llamó Beck? –Tori negó con la cabeza. –Trece. Sólo hay trece llamadas de Beck. Lo que me lleva a preguntarte de nuevo ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué te interesa si te creo o no? ¡¿Por qué me llamas noventa y ocho veces?! –gritó Jade, acercándose a Tori hasta arrinconarla contra la pared y tomándola por el cuello de su blusa.

-Jade, me estás asustando. -dijo Tori, con la voz quebrada.

-¿Por qué me dejas hacer esto? –volvió a preguntar la chica gótica, viendo las lágrimas de Tori caer por sus mejillas y sintiendo que, aunque sonara irónico, su autocontrol se sostenía únicamente en el enojo y la confusión que la envolvían. -¡¿Porqué no te defiendes?!

-Jade, no…

-¡Defiéndete, maldición! –gritó Jade, desesperada por una reacción, que la sacara de lo que sentía en aquel momento, que la hiciera aborrecerla con la misma intensidad con la que ahora quería acercarse y besarla. No pudo detenerse cuando sus labios se unieron a los de la castaña, con fuerza, con el deseo de que la chica frente a ella le perteneciera también de esa forma y no sólo como víctima. La besó con miedo, porque Tori tenía en aquel momento, todo el poder de la situación, aunque no se diera cuenta; porque Jade estaba vulnerable, atrapada en una pasión que no le permitía distinguir entre el amor y el odio.

De pronto sintió el temblor del cuerpo de Tori, a través de sus manos, sintió sus sollozos suaves. Notó con un gran aturdimiento que ella ya no correspondía al beso… o tal vez, ¿nunca lo había hecho? Entonces se alejó unos centímetros, viendo en los ojos de la castaña una mezcla entre desconsuelo y miedo.

-Jade, déjame por favor. –casi susurró Tori, y la chica gótica se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, sintiéndose avergonzada y odiando sus impulsos.

-Lo siento. –dijo Jade, tratando de recobrar el control de sí mima. Ella nunca se había disculpado con Tori antes, no sin ser obligada por Beck o algún maestro, pero en esta ocasión lo único que quería, era escuchar de la castaña, que lo de aquel beso, estaba olvidado. –En serio… lo lamento, Tori. –dijo sintiéndose cada vez peor.

Tori secó sus lágrimas y se fue sin decir nada. Jade no supo si la castaña seguía asustada o sólo enojada, cuando se marchó.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Por fin puedo volver a publicar. Le debo una disculpa a todo el que estuvo siguiendo esta historia, la verdad hace mucho que tuve este capítulo listo, pero no quería publicarlo hasta asegurarme de que la historia estuviera completa, para no volver a hacerlos esperar tanto. En fin. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho. Volveré en pocos días.**

***Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 11**

El lunes por la mañana Jade se encontraba frente al espejo. Su mirada se clavaba en el reflejo de sus ojos con fiereza, como si se odiara a sí misma, como si quisiera acabar con lo que veía. Sin embargo, en su interior, sólo estaba aterrada, preguntándose por qué había expresado su frustración de esa manera y sintiéndose culpable, cada vez que tomaba conciencia de que Tori era quien había pagado por esa pérdida de control suya.

Los recuerdos pasaban por su mente mucho antes de que ella pudiera borrarlos, recordaba sus labios sobre los de Tori, la furia al tomarla entre sus brazos, sus fuerzas desapareciendo en el cuerpo de su víctima, aquella víctima, que estuvo a punto de acabar con toda su estabilidad emocional a través de un beso y que a la vez la llenó de vida.

Cerró los ojos con vergüenza, al recordar las lágrimas de la chica mitad latina, su mirada antes de abandonar la habitación. Jade sintió que algo en ella se quebraba con esa última mirada, se sintió tan torpe, como una niña luego de haber roto su juguete favorito por no saber cuidarlo.

Se alejó del espejo, como quien huye de sí misma, para tomar valor y hacerse la pregunta que tanto había evitado. ¿Era amor lo que sentía por Tori Vega? Suspiró ante ese pensamiento y buscó por primera vez una respuesta sincera. Sonriendo casi al instante, al verla en su mente, y con ella, la mezcla agridulce que representaba, a través de sus sonrisas, tan entusiastas y llenas de ternura; sus miradas de decepción, tan frágiles y bellas a la vez, la calidez de sus abrazos, sus arranques de maldad, sus inseguridades, sus momentos de valentía; todas aquellas cosas que eran parte de ella y que habían logrado atrapar a Jade, sin dejarle ninguna escapatoria. Pasó una mano por su cabello, con resignación, sin saber cuál había sido el momento exacto en el que había empezado a caer; sin embargo, ahora sabía que fuera como fuera, había perdido la batalla.

Se sentó sobre la cama y tomó su Peraphone del velador, para llamar a Cat, ignorando lo que le diría exactamente.

-¡Jade! –contestó la pelirroja, dejando notar su entusiasmo. -¿Estás bien? Ayer te llamé muchas veces. Beck y Tori me contaron que…

-Sí, ya sé, no me importa. – contestó la gótica, quien no quería dejarse aturdir por la energía de su mejor amiga. – ¿Has hablado con Vega, después que se fue de tu casa?

-No. ¿Debería?

-No.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me preguntas…?

-No importa, Cat. Nos vemos en la escuela.

-Bien. Adiós.

Tras colgar el teléfono, se arregló cuidadosamente para ir a la escuela. Sin duda sería un día interesante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jade podía ser la persona más nerviosa en Hollywood Arts esa mañana, pero no iba a dejar que la gente se diera cuenta de ello. Debía tener el control de la situación, sobre todo porque tenía que enfrentar a muchas personas y si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, las cosas realmente podían empeorar.

Se acercó a su casillero, mirando discretamente hacia el de Tori, esperando encontrarla cerca, pero no fue así, de pronto, fue sorprendida por la mirada fija y serena de Beck.

-¿Ya me dejarás hablar? –preguntó el joven, en un tono tranquilo.

-Vega ya me contó que todo fue un error. –dijo Jade, imitando con esfuerzo el estado de ánimo de Beck, mientras seguía paseando su mirada por la escuela, en busca de la castaña. -¿No te lo dijo?

-No. –respondió Beck, pareciendo confundido. -¿No dirás nada más?

-¿Decir algo?- preguntó Jade, sintiéndose perdida en aquella conversación.

-Sí, algo cómo "Lamento no haberme sacado los anillos antes de golpearte".

-Oh, sí. Lo siento mucho. No debí golpearte. – se disculpó, reprimiendo una risa tras notar la nariz de Beck aún lastimada.

El chico asintió levemente, pareciendo esperar que Jade le dijera algo más, pero ésta empezó a alejarse, sin hacer otro comentario. -¿A dónde vas?- preguntó él, alzando la voz para dejarse escuchar.

-Necesito un café. Nos vemos luego. – respondió ella, caminando rápidamente.

No era que Jade no se diera cuenta de lo desconcertado que estaba Beck, por su reciente actitud, pero aunque sabía que lo de la pulsera había sido un malentendido, las cosas habían cambiado desde aquel día, sus sentimientos por Beck habían perdido casi toda su fuerza y eso sumaba un problema más a su cabeza, uno de tantos que no sabía cómo enfrentar.

Llegando al café asfalto, alcanzó a ver como la castaña se ocultaba rápidamente detrás de una mesa; y pesar de que la había estado buscando, tener a una Tori temerosa, no era lo que tenía planeado.

Sonrió, ante lo cómico de la situación y se sintió un poco más segura de repente, notando que por un momento había olvidado que ella era la más fuerte de las dos, que podía ir en ese mismo instante donde Tori y enfrentarla, burlarse de ella, jugar con sus nervios. Podía hacerlo, lo sabía bien, pero decidió esperar, y se marchó del lugar fingiendo no haber visto nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La clase de ciencias pasaba lentamente y Jade tenía los ojos fijos en la maestra sintiendo cómo Beck la miraba de reojo y Tori se esforzaba por no hacerlo. Se preguntaba quién de los tres se sentía más tenso, lo cierto era que si ella no cambiaba de actitud con Beck, él pronto le reclamaría y Jade aún no estaba lista para ser sincera.

El timbre fue como un golpe que sacudió sus pensamientos, y mientras el aula, antes silenciosa, cobraba vida, ella se las arregló para unirse a la multitud que salía a pasos rápidos por la puerta.

Ahora era el momento perfecto para encontrar a Tori y hablar con ella. Tenía que saber lo que la chica mitad latina estaba pensando después de ese beso. Sabía que en aquel momento se había asustado, pero Vega no podía serle indiferente; después de todo, la castaña había pasado gran parte de su tiempo tratando de agradarle, de impresionarla, de ganarse el titulo de amiga en la vida de Jade; eso no podía ser por nada. Tori tenía que sentir algo, pues todos los deseos de Jade giraban en torno a eso.

Respirando profundo para controlar sus nervios, caminó por los pasillos de Hollywood Arts, buscándola, esta vez decidida a terminar cuanto antes con el suspenso. Cuando por fin la divisó entre la gente, llegando a su casillero, se acercó con rapidez deteniéndose detrás de ella.

-Hey, Vega.- dijo en voz alta, fingiendo una sonrisa fría, que contrastaba completamente con lo que sentía. Al escucharla, Tori dio un salto por el susto, volteando rápidamente hacia ella.

-¡Jade! ¿Qué diablos quieres?- dijo, exaltada.

Aunque en otra ocasión la chica gótica habría buscado alguna frase irónica para burlarse de Tori, esta vez, se limitó a mantener su sonrisa, pues todas las cosas que quería decirle, se acumulaban en su mente luchando por salir primero. –Hoy a las siete, hay ensayo. –se encontró diciendo, para su sorpresa.

-¿Ensayaremos?- repitió la castaña, pareciendo aturdida.

-Sí, Vega. La obra ¿lo olvidas?

-Sí… Digo, no… pero…

Jade no pudo evitar disfrutar de los nervios de Tori, pero no lo demostró. – ¿Pero qué?-dijo de forma arrogante. –Sabes que tu actuación es terrible y el estreno se aproxima.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada de decepción que Tori jamás podía evitar poner, y que hacía que la cazadora se volviera presa instantáneamente. –Jade, déjame en paz ¿quieres?- dijo la castaña, con voz suave, pareciendo agotada y empezó a alejarse.

-Tori, espera. –La detuvo Jade, tomándola del brazo, en un arranque de fragilidad, sintiendo que si en ese momento la castaña se marchaba, esa extraña relación entre ellas, se arruinaría, y por lo menos quería ser capaz de rescatar eso. Sin embargo, por miedo a volver a asustarla la soltó de inmediato.

Cerró los ojos por una fracción segundo buscando calmarse. Debía recuperar el control, debía hacerlo para poder solucionar el problema. Sonrió con un gesto malvado, usando toda la fuerza interna que pudo encontrar, mirando fijamente a la chica frente a ella. -¿Qué pasa, Vega? ¿Me tienes miedo? No dejarás que nuestros… "problemitas" personales interfieran en tu trabajo ¿Verdad?

Tori permaneció en silencio, pareciendo querer decir algo sin poder hacerlo, lo que Jade aprovechó para continuar antes de obtener una respuesta negativa.

Necesitaba una excusa para poder hablar con ella y apaciguar las cosas y el ensayo era la oportunidad perfecta, pero pensó que Tori no se sentiría segura, después de lo ocurrido la última vez que estuvieron a solas, por lo que decidió proponer un territorio a favor de la castaña.

-Hoy a las siete en tu casa ¿está bien?- dijo finalmente. –A menos, claro, que te hayas dado cuenta de que no eres la indicada para el papel.

Tori suspiró, pareciendo reflexionar al respecto y respondió con decisión. –Está bien Jade, a las siete en mi casa.

Jade sonrió, al reconocer que había logrado sacar, una vez más, a la superficie, a la Tori que lograba confundirla, que le quitaba el suelo y la exasperaba tanto. Esa Tori decidida y digna, que le hacía sentir.

Quiso besarla otra vez, pero en lugar de eso, alzó una ceja de modo prepotente y se marchó sin decir más.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos! Yo de nuevo. Aquí les dejo mi actualización. Muchas gracias a quieres comentaron, les reitero mis disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, realmente aprecio mucho que continúen leyéndome y dándome sus opiniones. Nos vemos en pocos días.**

***Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 12**

Esa tarde, Jade salió de la escuela completamente agobiada, no bastaba que su vida entera estuviera perdiendo el rumbo, sino que a demás tenía que lidiar con un tonto almuerzo con su padre. Había puesto muchas excusas para cancelarle, pero ni él, ni su madre le creyeron, pues no era la primera vez que lo hacía, por lo que tuvo que aguantar su frustración y acceder al capricho de un hombre que a la fecha jamás había mostrado un poco de aprecio por ella.

Mientras conducía camino al restaurante de siempre, pensaba en la mirada de miedo que había puesto Tori el día anterior. Sé preguntaba qué le estaba ocurriendo.

Llevaba años disfrutando del miedo que causaba en las personas. Le gustaba ser la chica mala que hacía que Robbie y otros cobardes se orinaran en los pantalones. Le gustaba mucho intimidar a Tori, porque cuando lo hacía, la chica mitad latina solía tartamudear, volverse torpe, obedecer sin replicar; y todo eso, se veía muy tierno en ella. Sin embargo, de algún modo, Tori siempre demostraba sentirse segura al lado de Jade, como semanas atrás cuando había fingido que saltaría del auto en movimiento, sabiendo que Jade no la dejaría.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado y Jade temía haber perdido la confianza de la castaña, porque tanto ella como Jade, sabían que en el momento del beso, la gótica había perdido el control. No había sido algo planeado fríamente como era su estilo. Jade había cruzado la línea y por eso tenía miedo de haber destrozado algo irremplazable entre Tori y ella.

Llegando, estacionó el auto, recordando con pesar que un nuevo problema le esperaba. Permaneció sentada por varios minutos antes de decidirse a salir de su vehículo.

Al entrar, buscó entre la gente y encontró a su padre hablando por teléfono, con la mirada que lo caracterizaba. En ese momento aquel hombre podía estar insultando a alguien, cerrando un trato o hablando con su nueva esposa sobre la cena, Jade nunca había podido notar la diferencia, porque su padre siempre era igual de frío, rígido e insensible.

Suspiró con gesto de resignación y caminó hacia él. –Padre.- dijo, a modo de saludo, con un tono de desdén.

-¿Me explicas porque viniste vestida así? –preguntó su padre, observando con desaprobación la chaqueta negra y la blusa de estilo gótico que ella se había puesto esa mañana.

-Así visto yo.- respondió insolente, tomando asiento e ignorando los gestos de impotencia del hombre frente a ella.

-Ya ordené por los dos. –dijo él, a lo que Jade respondió con una sonrisa forzada. – ¿No me contarás cómo vas en la escuela?- continuó su padre, pareciendo querer romper el hielo.

-¿Que no es eso de lo que hablas con mamá, mientras planean juntos estos almuerzos obligatorios?

-Jade. –la reprendió su padre. –Te pido que no me hables de esa forma. Sólo cuéntame que es lo que haces en esa… "Escuela".

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, con arrogancia, pues no iba a permitir que nadie menospreciara sus estudios y aquella carrera por la que daba todo.

-Estoy produciendo una obra.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.- dijo ella, con una sonrisa de orgullo. –Dicen que es la mejor que he escrito.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué lo dicen?

-La verdad, no lo sé. Creo que es algo intensa.

-Así que todo tu tiempo se está yendo en eso.

Jade asintió con la cabeza y no supo si era porque en el fondo había esperado algún tipo de felicitación o palabra aprobatoria; o tal vez sólo eran sus problemas ajenos a aquella conversación, o simplemente Tori, pero se sintió lastimada y tonta por haber esperado algo bueno de aquella conversación. -Estoy "invirtiendo" mi tiempo en esa obra. Así es padre. – Respondió, sabiendo que las críticas sobre su futuro empezarían en ese instante, y aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, aquel día, la sobrecarga emocional, hizo que estallara.- Ya sé lo que piensas, no tengo que volver a oírlo. –dijo, odiándose al sentir sus ojos humedecerse. –Sé que piensas que soy una mediocre que jamás logrará nada. Que soy una idiota agresiva que lo único que hace es intimidar a los demás y lograr que se alejen. Sé que eso piensas padre, y ¿sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón. ¿Estás feliz con eso? Acepto que soy una perdedora. –Se encontró diciendo sin saber por qué, pero manteniendo la mirada altiva a pesar de las lágrimas.

-No te permito…- empezó a decir, enérgico, su padre.

-¿No me permites qué?

-No te permito que vuelvas a hablar así de ti misma. –dijo, severamente. – Tú eres mi hija y sin importar si estoy o no de acuerdo con la manera cómo quieres vivir, jamás pensaré que eres una mediocre. Tú menos que nadie. –continuó él, dejando a Jade más que sorprendida. –Con sólo trece años, discutiste cara a cara conmigo para entrar a esa escuela y, a pesar de todo lo que te dijimos y te seguimos diciendo, tú persistes y demuestras a cada paso que estás en el camino correcto, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que eres una perdedora? Jade, tú tienes más fuerza que yo y no voy a permitir que pierdas la fe en ti.

-Padre, yo…

-No sé por lo que estás pasando, Jade. –Interrumpió él, esta vez con la voz un poco más suave. -Y porque te conozco, sé que no me lo dirás, pero debes que tener claro, que todo lo que necesitas para solucionar tus problemas, lo tienes dentro de ti. Sólo tienes que pelear como haces siempre. Luchar para no dejarte vencer.

Jade jamás había pensado oír esas palabras viniendo del hombre frente a ella, por lo que ni siquiera supo que decir.

-Creo que debes ir al tocador a retocarte ese extraño maquillaje. –finalizó su padre, volviendo a su postura fría. Al parecer, para evitarle a su hija, esa debilidad tan temida por los West.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jade llegó a la casa de los Vega, casi a las siete de la noche. Se sentía motivada por las palabras de su padre, pero en el fondo sabía que al encontrarse con aquellos ojos color café, volvería a caer desarmada. Sonrió para sí misma ante ese pensamiento. Era increíble que la gran Jade West, ruda, malvada y a veces medio psicópata, tuviera como punto débil a una chica como "Vega". Y es que, la castaña solía ser tan terca, que sin importar las veces que Jade la había intentado espantar, ella seguía ahí, tratando de ser su amiga, luchando por hacerla sonreír, por facilitarle la vida. Todo eso había hecho Tori por ella; y Jade recién comprendía que era casi imposible no tomarle cariño.

A pasos lentos, la chica gótica llegó a la puerta, respirando profundo antes de llamar. No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando Tori apareció, con una mirada que Jade no supo si era de nervios o de enojo.

Una cosa era que Jade, hubiese aceptado para sí misma que sentía algo más que odio por Tori, pero otra muy distinta, era que lo dejara saber a la chica frente a ella, por lo que entró en la casa de forma arrogante y como era su costumbre, tomó asiento sin esperar invitación.

-Bien, Jade. –dijo finalmente Tori, tras cerrar la puerta. -¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

La chica gótica pudo ver que la castaña no estaba tranquila, parecía querer mantener su distancia y ella sintió que debía aprovechar eso, pues siempre le era más fácil desplazarse sobre la inseguridad de sus presas. –Siéntate a mi lado. Primero ensayaremos estos diálogos cortos. –dijo, con una malvada ante la vacilación de Tori. –Acércate, Vega, yo no muerdo… bueno, no siempre.

Sin decir nada, Tori tomó asiento al lado de Jade, pasando, tímidamente, un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, pareciendo muy incómoda. –Ahora sí, empezaremos con los primeros diálogos del segundo acto.- dijo la chica pálida.

Tras lo que pareció un segundo de indecisión, la castaña por fin habló. –No, Jade, espera.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Jade, disfrazando de molestia su temor.

-Que… quiero que te vayas.- pidió, poniéndose de pie, seguida por la gótica.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Jade, sínicamente, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-¿Cómo que por qué? –dijo Tori, pareciendo exasperarse.- ¿Perdiste la memoria? Jade, no puedo seguir hablado contigo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Quieres hablar del beso?

-No, no quiero hablar del beso. –continuó la chica mitad latina, aún más alterada. -Quiero dejar de hablar contigo, dejar de verte si es posible. Quiero olvidarme de tus impulsos, tus bromas pesadas y de todo lo que eres. No quiero saber nada más de ti Jade. Ya me cansé. Me cansaste.

Las palabras de Tori, cayeron sobre Jade como un montón de tijeras afiladas y antes de dejar que la castaña lo notara, giró hacia la salida para retirarse. Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando una frase resonó en su mente: _Tienes que pelear como haces siempre. Luchar para no dejarte vencer._

Entonces, con el corazón golpeando sobre su pecho, tan fuerte que apenas podía oír sus pensamientos, se encontró volviendo sobre sus pasos acercándose a Tori y sujetándola por la cintura, hasta que el espacio entre ellas estuviese por desaparecer. –Esta vez no voy a besarte a la fuerza Vega, pero dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo.

Tori empujó a Jade tratando de alejarla, sin poder hacerlo.

-No te haré nada, sólo me quedaré aquí, hasta que me digas lo que sientes. –insistió Jade, sintiendo que sus fuerzas se evaporaban en el calor de la otra chica, pero permaneciendo firme.

-¡Lárgate Jade!

-Dime que no sientes nada y me voy. –dijo, sintiendo el aliento de Tori rozar sus labios mientras se contenía, para no acercarse un milímetro más, en busca de el beso que deseaba.

-Jade, por favor. –casi suplicó Tori mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a caer.

-No te haré daño, Tori, lo sabes. Sólo dime lo que sientes.

Entonces la gótica sintió las yemas de los dedos de Tori rozar sus mejillas, justo antes de que sus labios se juntaran en un beso, en el que ambas se entregaron por completo, aferrándose la una a la otra como si al soltarse fueran a perderse para siempre.

Jade sintió por fin, eso que estaba esperando desde hacía tiempo, eso que la había inspirado a escribir y que jamás había sentido con nadie. Se sintió completa, fuerte y vulnerable, cazador y presa…

De pronto, la magia se rompió con un fuerte empujón de la castaña, que casi bota al suelo a Jade, quien gruñó con frustración. – ¡¿Ahora qué pasa, Vega?!

-No podemos hacer esto.

-¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó la gótica, aun más malhumorada.

-¿Por qué?- Repitió Tori, como si no creyera lo que oía. -¿Qué ocurre contigo, Jade? Tienes novio.

-Ah, era eso. –dijo Jade, recién notando el motivo por el que Tori la había apartado.

-No puedo creerlo. –Exclamó la castaña, tras una risa sarcástica. -Hace dos días, casi me matas por pensar que él te engañaba conmigo ¿y ahora lo olvidas?

-Hablaré con Beck. –dijo Jade, empezando a buscar en su mente, las palabras que usaría para romper con su novio.

-No, espera. ¿Terminarás con él?

-No puedo conservarlos a los dos ¿Cierto, Vega?

-No, pero… -dijo la castaña, con un gesto de confusión. –Jade, no puedo salir contigo sabiendo que dejarás a Beck por mí. Él es mi amigo.

-Bien, entonces lo dejaré y saldré con alguien más. –declaró Jade, sabiendo que eso bastaba para conseguir lo que quería.

-No. –la detuvo Tori. –Sólo, creo que deberíamos pensar las cosas.

-Terminaré con Beck de todos modos. –aclaró. –Sólo necesito unos días, para saber qué le diré.

-Bien, que sea el mismo tiempo que yo me tome para pensar en lo que haré.

-Tú y yo sabemos lo que harás. –dijo Jade, levantando una ceja con un gesto seductor, mientras se acercaba a la castaña.

-No seas arrogante. –dijo Tori, dando un paso atrás. –y ni pienses que nos veremos antes de eso.

-De acuerdo. Es un trato. –aceptó Jade, seriamente. –Hasta pronto, Vega. –Se despidió lanzando una mirada tentadora, antes de marcharse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron un review en los capítulos 11 y/o 12: victoiousnaomi, t . j. Cohen, Nara375, LindsayWest, Mas alla de la realidad, Bella Riddle, miri29, li aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia. Yo sigo adelante, todavía me quedan unos cuantos capítulos más. Nos vemos en pocos días.**

***Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 13**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Jade y Tori aceptaron lo que sentían la una por la otra y desde entonces, casi no se habían vuelto a ver, ignorándose en la escuela y evitando salir a reuniones con sus amigos, para no coincidir; sin embargo, aunque Jade mostrara mucha fuerza de voluntad, ya empezaba a desesperarse por volver a hablar con la chica mitad latina, y por eso, había pasado las últimas horas de aquel día, provocándola, para que por fin diera su brazo a torcer.

No le había resultado muy difícil captar la atención de Tori, después de todo parecía haber cierto magnetismo entre ambas. Esa mañana, al verla, había cruzado por su lado, rozando una de sus manos, con las yemas de los dedos, haciendo que la castaña, casi dejara caer los libros que llevaba en la otra mano. También se había sentado en la mesa contigua a la de Tori, en el almuerzo, quedado justo frente a ella. Conversando entretenidamente con Cat, mostrando de vez en cuando alguna sonrisa o un gesto seductor, aparentemente casual. Fingiendo no saber que era observada, para después de un rato, sostener la mirada de la castaña y sonreír triunfante, al ver cómo ésta demostraba, con torpeza, sus nervios al saberse descubierta.

Ya habían acabado las clases ese día cuando Jade, sin poder encontrar a Tori, decidió ir a la oficina de orientación vocacional, a esperar que Cat saliera de una de sus sesiones con Lane, cuando, al pasar por la bodega del conserje, sintió un tirón que la introdujo al lugar, antes de que pudiera notarlo.

Sonrió de forma perversa, al ver a una nerviosa Tori cerrar la puerta, antes de voltear a mirarla.

-Sí querías encerrarte conmigo, sólo tenías que decirlo.- dijo la gótica, levantando una ceja.

-Yo… yo no quiero eso. –tartamudeó la otra chica, lo que a Jade le pareció muy divertido.

-¿Segura que no quieres?- preguntó Jade, acercándose a Tori quien se perdía en sus ojos, volviéndose indefensa. Sin esperar respuesta, la besó.

-Segura. –contestó la castaña, separándose por un segundo, antes de volver a besarla con más intensidad.

-Entonces ¿para qué me trajiste? – preguntó la chica pálida, casi sin dejar de besarla.

-¿Hablaste con Beck?

-Sí. –respondió, deslizando, lentamente, una mano por debajo de la blusa de Tori.

-¿En serio?

-No.

-¡Jade!- la reprendió Tori, separándose definitivamente de la chica gótica.

-¿Qué?

-No podemos seguir así.

-Lo sé, pero es muy difícil terminar con él. A veces tiene esa mirada tan…

-Sí, sé de qué hablas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la gótica, de modo amenazante.

-A qué conozco su mirada. Es… profunda.

-Sí.- dijo Jade, tras un suspiro indiferente.

-¿Puedo saber si estás celosa de él o de mi?

-Cuando pienso en qué Beck aún es mi novio, de ti. –dijo, y al ver la expresión triste de los ojos de su chica, se apresuró a continuar. –Cuando pienso que te gusta, de él.

Se acercó a Tori, sujetando sus brazos y mirándola fijamente. –Hoy hablaré con él, pase lo que pase ¿De acuerdo?- dijo, y Tori asintió con la cabeza acercándose un poco más para abrazarla.

Así permanecieron por unos segundos, pues sin tener que decir nada, podían sentir cuanto querían estar juntas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esa noche, Jade condujo hacia el remolque de Beck, sintiendo el estomago en su garganta, mientras buscaba entre todas las frases hechas para terminar, una que no estuviera tan usada.

No se sentía nada bien, al tener que romper con una relación que había sido tan importante en su vida. Lo había amado mucho, incluso mucho más que Beck a ella, pero no podía negar que eso se había estado apagando poco a poco y que ahora, no quedaba más que un hermoso recuerdo de lo que fue soñar con él.

Quería resolver aquello cuanto antes, porque no sabía que tanto iba durar su frialdad en una ocasión así, además pensó que ambos sufrirían menos si esa conversación se terminaba rápidamente.

Tocó la puerta, sin meditarlo mucho, caminando de un lado a otro en lo que Beck se tardó en abrir.

-Jade. –dijo su novio, con una sonrisa. -Por fin sé algo de ti. Estuve llamándote todo el día. –Agregó acercándose en busca de un beso, que ella le negó muy discretamente.

-Lo siento, estuve ocupada. –dijo, sintiéndose muy tensa. – Tenemos que hablar.

Al escuchar esto, Beck sonrió de medio lado, bajando la mirada, demostrando que ya sabía lo que seguía en la conversación. Cuando Jade comprendió que sus palabras sobraban, se acercó a su ex novio, tomando su rostro con cariño. –Beck, en serio lo siento…

-No tienes que seguir con esto, Jade. Te comprendo. –dijo él, cruzando los brazos. –No hagamos de esto algo más triste de lo que ya es.

Jade asintió con la cabeza, agradecida de la comprensión del chico frente a ella. Así era Beck, perfecto, amable y comprensivo aún en las peores circunstancias.

-Te quiero Jade. –dijo él, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente. –Nos vemos en la escuela.

-Claro. -dijo ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

Sin decir más, caminó hacia su auto, sintiendo que la puerta del remolque se cerraba a sus espaldas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola :) Lamento la demora, estas últimas semanas han sido intensas. Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia.**

***Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 14**

-Espera, Mónica. –dijo Andrew, corriendo para dar alcance a su amada.

-Ya dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir. –respondió Mónica, con la voz temblorosa. -No volveremos a vernos.

-Mónica, por favor… -dijo poniéndose frente a ella. –Te amo. –agregó, antes de tomarla por la cintura, para darle un beso intenso.

Desde su butaca, la gótica veía como Beck, tomaba a Tori, acariciando su espalda mientras besaba sus labios como si estos le pertenecieran y la atraía más a él para sentir su cuerpo, mientras la chica mitad latina se rendía a aquel beso, respondiendo a él con pasión. -¡Suficiente!- gritó Jade, sintiéndose abrumada.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Beck pareciendo confundido. -¿No te pareció un beso muy corto?

-Lo harán como debe ser en la presentación.

-Pero éste es el ensayo. –Insistió Beck.

Sin saber cómo argumentar esta vez, Jade buscó apoyo, lanzándole una mirada a Tori, quien se apresuró en hablar. –Es sólo un beso Beck, lo haremos bien.

Bueno, nos vemos Jade. -dijo el joven, tomando su mochila y dirigiéndose a la salida. –Te espero en el auto. –le dijo a Tori antes de salir y ésta asintió.

-Oh no, no me digas que volverás a irte con él. –dijo Jade, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Desde que ella había terminado con Beck, éste se había refugiado en su amistad con Tori, acaparando casi todo su tiempo, por lo que ellas apenas habían tenido oportunidad de hablar. Por otro lado, estaban manteniendo su relación en secreto, lo que limitaba aún más, las veces en que podían verse y esa situación empezaba a enojar mucho a Jade.

-Dile que no puedes ir. –ordenó la gótica, tajantemente.

-No puedo. –se defendió Tori, pareciendo afligida. –Acaba de romper con su novia.

-Sí Vega y parece que no recuerdas que tú eres la novia de su ex novia.

-Lo sé Jade, sólo quiero apoyarlo un poco… y no me llames así.

Jade suspiró con frustración, mientras apagaba las luces del escenario. Nunca se había sentido así. No podía reclamarle demasiado a Tori, porque ella también se sentía culpable de que Beck estuviera triste, pero necesitaba a su novia y la quería para ella.

-Vamos Jade, no te enojes. –dijo Tori, acercándose a ella. –Más tarde iré a tu casa y te compensaré por esto. –agregó dándole un pequeño besito en sus labios.

-Está bien. -Respondió Jade, de mala gana, sujetando a su novia por la cintura. –Pero dijo que te esperaría ¿no? Pues que te espere. –finalizó, devolviéndole un beso está vez más intenso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las noches empezaban a enfriarse en Hollywood, el viento pasaba rozando a las personas, haciéndolas sentirse indefensas, deseosas de calor, o por lo menos de un abrazo confortable que hiciera de esos tiempos, algo más ameno. Para Jade, sin embargo, el frío sólo le recordaba que la única persona de quien quería recibir calor, estaba lejos, acompañando a alguien más.

Abrió las ventanas de su habitación apoyándose en el borde, sintiendo el viento helado tocar su piel. Se preguntó dónde estaba ella, si estaría sonriendo, recargándose en el brazo de él, mientras se divertía con alguna historia tonta que el actor le contara.

Había pasado ya suficiente tiempo esperando a que la chica mitad latina llamara a su puerta, como había prometido, y se odiaba a sí misma por seguir esperando, a pesar de lo tarde que era. Respiró profundo varias veces, dejándose congelar por dentro, buscando consuelo en la frialdad de su propio ser, mientras que a la fuerza, se convencía a si misma de no tomar importancia a esta noche que ya sin duda pasaría sola.

Sintiendo el cansancio producido por un día de arduo trabajo, entre ensayos y clases, caminó hacia su cama, esperando que poco a poco, el sueño fuera evaporando de su mente, la sonrisa de Tori Vega.

Sus ojos, antes fijos en el techo, se fueron cerrando lentamente, cuando por un ruido repentino volvieron a abrirse.

Malhumorada cogió su celular, para ver quién la estaba llamando y al ver escrito Vega, en la brillante pantalla, contestó.

-¿Qué quieres Vega? Estaba durmiendo. –Se quejó al teléfono, sintiéndose secretamente contenta de escucharla.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó Tori, pareciendo desilusionada. –Pensé que aún podría ir.

-Casi es media noche.

-Lo sé pero, recién llego a mi casa. El auto de Beck se descompuso y…

-Vega, mañana me cuentas. No quiero dormir mientras hablo contigo. Adiós. –dijo Jade, colgando el teléfono.

Sin saber si estaba enojada con Tori o con ella misma, buscó comodidad en su cama. Durmiéndose con el pensamiento fijo de que mañana, pasara lo que pasara, debía buscar una solución a su problema.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Despierta.- Escuchó susurrar Jade, entre sueños. –Despierta ya.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!- casi gritó Jade, de pronto, sintiéndose aturdida; pero calmándose en cuanto vio la sonrisa burlona de su novia.

-Buenos días. –dijo la castaña, con sarcasmo. -¿Con qué monstruo soñabas esta vez?

-Contigo.

-¡Oye!

-Lo siento, no me gusta que me despierten. –Admitió la chica pálida, levantándose, aún adormilada.

-Sí, ya vi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo, saliendo en dirección al baño, siendo seguida por Tori.

-Bueno, ya que no pude venir ayer, pensé que podríamos desayunar juntas. –propuso la chica mitad latina, antes de que Jade cerrara la puerta dejándola en el pasillo.

-¡Jade!- Escuchaba la gótica del otro lado de la puerta. – ¿Me dejarás aquí?- continuaba Tori, mientras Jade, se desvestía para darse un baño. –Jade, sé que estás enojada por lo de ayer. Lo siento.

La gótica continuó ignorándola, sabiendo perfectamente que sólo era una rabieta, porque detestaba saber que Tori podía hacer que ella la extrañara tanto. Con Beck, esto jamás le había pasado, pero es que la castaña además de su novia, era su rival y odiaba saberse tan vulnerable ante ella. -¡Rayos, Vega!- susurró para sí misma, sintiendo el agua resbalar por su rostro, consciente de que no podía seguir tratándola de esa forma; sin embargo, no sabía cómo lidiar con esa mezcla de sentimientos, que le exigían vencer a aquella chica, pero ya con la victoria en sus manos, le suplicaban rendirse ante ella.

Terminando de ducharse, cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla y abrió la puerta, viendo el pasillo despejado e imaginó, con un poco de molestia, que Tori se había marchado. No podía creer que se atreviera a plantarla el día anterior y que ahora se marchara, haciéndose extrañar y negándole la oportunidad de vengarse.

Caminó hasta su habitación, intentando pensar en otra cosa, cuando encontró a Tori, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Aún aquí? –preguntó Jade, con fingido desdén.

-No me voy a ir sin hablar contigo. –dijo la castaña, pareciendo decidida. –Así que por favor deja de cerrar las puertas en mi nariz.

-Iba a ducharme. ¿Pretendías entrar conmigo o qué?

-No, pero… Eso no es lo importante.

-Ahora me parece importante escuchar la respuesta.- Admitió la chica gótica, caminando hacia ella y sosteniendo su mentón para darle un beso.

Jade sintió los brazos de Tori rodearla tímidamente, acariciando su espalda a través de la toalla. Entonces la acercó más a su cuerpo, profundizando el beso con ansiedad, con una pasión que escondía en su violencia, todo el miedo que sentía de algún día no poder besarla así. Su corazón iba acelerándose, mientras pasaba su mano por detrás del cuello de la castaña, sosteniéndola con autoridad, deseando con toda su alma, que el cuerpo al que se aferraba con urgencia fuera completamente suyo.

Entonces el teléfono de Tori empezó a sonar.

-¡¿Quien rayos te llama ahora?!- preguntó Jade, más que enojada.

-No lo sé. –dijo Tori, mientras buscaba su teléfono, pero al ver la pantalla pareció algo nerviosa.

-¿Quién es Vega?

-Beck. –respondió con una sonrisa temerosa.

-No contestes. –ordenó fríamente, sintiéndose harta de tener a Beck entre las dos todo el tiempo.

-Debo hacerlo, puede ser importante.

-No te atrevas Vega. –Advirtió, mirándola como si quisiera derretirla. Comprendía los motivos de su novia para querer atender a la llamada, pero se rehusaba a tener menos prioridad que el pobre de su ex novio, sin importar lo deprimido que estuviera.

-Tengo qué.- respondió Tori, disculpándose con la mirada.- No sabes lo frágil que está últimamente.

-Sí prefieres estar con él sólo tienes que decirlo.- se encontró diciendo, sintiéndose cada vez más invadida por los celos.

-Sabes que no es así. –se apresuró en decir la castaña.

-Bien, Vega, ya estoy harta. Haz lo que quieras, pero es él o yo.- decidió, esperando que su novia por fin guardara el peraphone.

-Lo siento Jade, sólo será un segundo. –dijo Tori, sin embargo. Lo que ocasionó que la chica gótica en un arranque de rabia tomara a la castaña de un brazo, sacándola de la habitación y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.


End file.
